Mamma Mia!
by JulietVargas
Summary: Juliet Vargas is determined to have her father at her wedding. Only problem with that is her Papa hasn't told her anything about her dad. But when she finds Feli's diary from 21 years ago, suddenly she has three possible fathers! So what does she do? Well, naturally, she invites all three of them to the wedding without telling her Papa! But this affects not just Feli, but two other
1. Intro

**AN: Just a little cute history for you regarding this story: I started writing this on March 26 of last year shortly after my mom and I had the** **privilege to see the play performed. It was such a wonderful but also emotional experience for us because this would probably be the last musical we would see together for a long time. And we have a long history of watching musicals together; she took me to my first one when I was 6! The reason that we knew this would probably be the last musical for a long time is because I would be getting married later that year. So with the majority of the musical revolving around a wedding and the relationship between a mother and daughter, you can imagine how powerful an experience it was for us. I turned to her during the Slipping Through My Fingers Scene to find her practically bawling, and yes I teared up too. But anyway, I decided then and there that I would write a tribute to those wonderful, happy memories and feelings through my favorite fandom and with my favorite AU Parent Child duo I created, Feliciano (N Italy) and his daughter Juliet (Verona). And because this would be something special, a tribute if you will, I was determined to finish it before I put it up here. Well something new in my life has changed that decision. Don't worry, I still have almost 11 complete chapters written, but I am going to publish it before I get the story completely finished. And the reason behind this? A couple weeks ago I took a little test, and it told me that I was going to be a mother. Ever since then I've been debating with myself how I was going to mark the occasion with my writing (I think I updated my profile but I can't be sure). I considered updating one of my already ongoing stories, but that didn't seem good enough. Then I considered updating all of the stories, but that seemed near impossible with my quality of writing suffering from being sick the majority of the time. Finally, one of my RP partners mentioned she had been looking for a particular story of mine on here that was a musical parody but she couldn't find it. Then she remembered that I had been letting her preview it on DOCX. That snapped my attention back to that story which I hadn't worked on, pretty much since I got married and was adjusting to my new life. So after picking the story up again, going back through and re-reading and editing along the way, it suddenly hit me...WHAT BETTER WAY TO HONOR THIS FUTURE CHILD IN MY LIFE THAN MY CUTE TAKE ON THE MAMMA MIA STORY!**

 **So with the background behind the creation of this out of the way now I'll tell you the basic facts for this fic. There are main character OCs, not just Juliet but her friends, and fiance, and all of them are the kids of Hetalia characters (not through MPreg). Next to Juliet and her fiance, there are three main pairings trying to fix the past: GerIta, Spamano, and USUK. Most of the songs are sung, some lyrics are changed. Unlike with the musical, through a series of events you do find out who Juliet's actual father is. And there is angst in the story.**

 **Now if that's all ok with you, enjoy the story!:EN**

 _In the sea of Typhros there is a tiny island called Ita. At the very top of Ita is a large villa-turned-hotel properly titled Aphrodite's Palace. But any that have ever lived in it for even a short amount of time affectionately refer to it as Peace Spa. This is where I live with my dad, who is really my mom. You might be confused by this now, but hopefully you'll understand soon enough._

 _Anyway, my dad is the one who owns Peace Spa and we have lived in it all my life. Before he was the owner, papa looked after the bad tempered female vampire who ran it. She was still very beautiful in appearance, barely having aged over 30 in the amount of time she had been alive, which by her reckoning was several hundreds, maybe even thousands, of years. Despite this, she acted like an elderly human woman and demanded to be assisted in many different everyday tasks. I personally think her amount of time alive had made her a spoiled old bat that expected to be handed everything on a silver platter. But papa didn't really mind since it gave us a place to stay for free. Which was very important for a single parent with an illegitimate child. Especially when that parent was a changeling._

 _And here we come to the explanation of my dad really being my mom. You may have heard rumors that changelings are children who were from a different race, but were switched with a human baby so that wealthy human parents would raise them away from the dangers the children would face in their own race, and that eventually these children would grow up and go back as adults to their birth race. And there's several different theories about what happens to the human children who were replaced. The most common are: killed, eaten, enslaved, or raised by the strange race._

 _Well none of these theories are correct, because this doesn't actually happen. Changelings are in fact, a race of beings that can change their shape into any other living thing. Now this does have one stipulation, they cannot actually change into another specific living person. For example, my papa could not change into me no matter how much he tried. But he can turn into a female version of himself. And this is how he is actually my mama. Because I was conceived and born while he was in his female form. It's kinda a weird situation and he hasn't told me much about it, not even my actual dad's name or what he looked like, or even what race he was, if he's actually not human, which I suspect he isn't. The only thing papa will tell me is that it was summer romance and my dad had gone before he, or rather she at the time, was expecting me. Beyond that, the only thing I have to go off of are a few pictures that I found deep in one of papa's trunks with names and dates written on the backs of them. And a journal he kept the year he was expecting me. Written inside are several entries regarding men in three particular pictures._

 _Antonio Hernandez Carriedo, grandson of the old vampire that owned this place, the one papa looked after._

 _Alfred F Jones, a sorcerer who came here hoping to have his powers increased by the island's special magic._

 _And Ludwig Beilschmidt, an alpha werewolf who came here looking for some peace from his pack and hectic military life._

 _And these three names are what lead me to be in my current situation. Right now I am traveling to one of the bigger islands nearby that has a post box. With me, I carry three letters. Each addressed to one of these men. And why am I doing this? Well because I have always had a dream. A dream that someday I will get to meet my dad finally._

 _Until recently I had always assumed that this dream would be just that, a dream. But as soon as I found the journal to go with the pictures I had a name to go with my father. Well...three names, but still...better than none right? And I also have the perfect excuse to write them letters too. See I just got engaged and I'm getting married in three months. So...isn't it natural for a girl to want her dad to walk her down the aisle?_

 _Now don't get me wrong, I would be perfectly content with papa giving me away but..._

 _My dad...Oh my actual dad! I wonder which one of the three he is! My appearance compared to the pictures is no help, I take after papa more than any of them. Still...I'm sure I'll know my dad if I actually see him! I'll just feel it's right..._

 _Won't I?_


	2. Honey Honey

**_AN:Thank you to the two reviews so far and for the congratulations, I really appreciate it. Also, in case anyone is wondering, I have based the kids off of actual anime characters, appearance wise at least (though not sure if I ever actually describe their appearances in here...). Juliet is Koko Kaga from Golden Time. Feel free to ask about any of the other kids as they come up!:EN_**

 _Chapter 1 - Honey Honey_

"Oi the hell are you guys doing just sitting inside? Can't you come help your important guests get situated in this old shack."

"Old shack?" Feliciano laughed as he came out the side door to the kitchen of his villa, "I take great offense at that, brother."

"Uncle Lovi!" Juliet shouted as she ran out the door behind her papa and raced to throw her arms around the young man standing before them.

Lovino Vargas hugged his niece tightly and laughed a bit before he released her.

"Juliet Vargas, is it possible that you've gotten more beautiful than the last time I saw you?"

"Well she is my daughter after all." Feliciano grinned and came forward to hug his brother as well while Juliet greeted her two cousins.

Lovino snorted.

"And you never get less full of yourself, fratello."

Feliciano just continued to grin and he turned to the young person standing a bit behind the others.

"Kazumi, it's good to see you again as well. How are your parents? And your siblings?"

The girl brushed a few strands of her dark, brown hair back behind her ear and smiled.

"They're all doing really well, thanks for asking."

"It's been ages since I've seen Kiku. Remember, Lovi? He and Heracles got married and had Perseus before we even came to this island. And then Kazumi was born just a month before my Juliet. Such a wonderful coincidence, right Lovi?"

"I guess" Lovino shrugged, "Roslyn was born not too long later you know."

They both looked at Lovino's eldest daughter who was currently trying to extricate herself from her cousin's hug while her brother, Serefino, laughed profusely.

"What is with all the commotion?" An annoyed voice suddenly called from up in the villa.

Everyone in the courtyard looked up to see the man who was poking his head out of one of the upper windows.

"Arthur" Lovino humphed.

Feliciano grinned and waved.

"Arthur, come on down why don't you? And where is your lucky boy?"

He turned back to his brother with an even wider grin.

"Arthur's boy, Andrew, is the lucky man at tomorrow's shindig you know."

Lovino smirked.

"I imagine he must not have as bushy eyebrows as his mum then. Ow!"

He glared up at Arthur, rubbing his head where the large chip of wood had hit it.

"Next time you comment on them it will be the whole planter box on your head, git." Arthur snapped and slammed the shutters.

"Ah it's like the old days again." Feliciano sighed with happiness.

"Yeah" Lovino muttered, still rubbing his head, "Great."

Juliet started laughing and then grabbed Roslyn and Kazumi by the wrists.

"Come with me." she said excitedly to them, "We have lots to talk about. Lots."

She ran with them back into the kitchen in order to grab her bag from off the floor before she took off on one of the trails by the villa.

~*My my*~

"So what is it you had to take us so far away from the villa to tell us?" Roslyn folded her arms and looked at her cousin in suspicion.

"Well, it's a secret that I can't tell anybody else." Juliet smiled nervously.

"Juliet" Kazumi practically whispered, "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No! No!" Juliet laughed and dug in her bag, "It's this."

The other two girls looked at the book in her hands in confusion.

"What is that?" Roslyn asked first.

"This..." Juliet grinned and opened it up to the first marked page, "is the journal papa kept the year he was pregnant with me. And these..." she flipped to three different pages in turn, "are copies of pictures I found in one of his trunks a while before."

Roslyn and Kazumi stared at her in shock.

"Juliet, are you trying to tell us that this book is important because it contains information on your...your..."

"My dad. Yes." Juliet nodded excitedly and sat down on a nearby rock with the journal open on her knees.

"I cannot believe you found him!" Roslyn exclaimed, coming over to sit on another rock by her cousin.

"Well actually...not exactly. Not entirely."

"What do you mean, Juliet?" Kazumi came over to lean against the rock on the other side.

"I think I should read you some and you'll see." Juliet smiled and flipped the journal back to the first marked pages, "July 17, what a night."

"Should we really be reading something like this?" Kazumi tugged at her hair nervously.

"Oh relax, Kaz." Roslyn waved a hand, "It's not like we haven't read stuff like this before."

"Yeah but that wasn't about one of our parents."

Roslyn shrugged and nodded at Juliet to continue.

"Ludwig and I took a stroll along the beach for awhile until we were far from the villa and any watching eyes. We talked for so long about so many different things that I can't remember any of it to write down. What I can report, and really want to, is that I got him to dance with me on the beach. And we kissed on the beach. And...I'm no longer a virgin."

"Oh my gosh!" Roslyn exclaimed, "I can't believe he actually wrote that!"

Kazumi was blushing ear to ear.

"Well it is his private journal after all." Juliet laughed and continued on with some of the other things that had followed in the next days.

"Ludwig is the one, there's no question about it. I've never felt this way before. I was never willing to go that far with anyone before him, and we've only known each other for a few days! He just makes me feel so...wonderful, and special, just for being me. He doesn't care that I'm a changeling. He doesn't want me to be a girl instead. Oh god he just, just...thrills me!"

"Oh god" Roslyn covered her face, "Uncle Feli is so dramatic."

Kazumi was still blushing furiously.

"And he nearly kills me anytime he smiles. I mean, he looks good no matter what, but his smile...oh his smile! And the way that he kisses me goodnight! And the way that he holds me so tight like he never wants to let me go! And when we are together...He just makes me feel so giddy and dizzy that I just feel like I want to sing! In fact I think I will now! I also think I'll show him my female form tomorrow!"

"I bet he did both of those" Roslyn grinned but Kazumi was looking serious now.

"So this guy Ludwig is your father then?"

Juliet's smile faded slightly.

"Here's where we encounter the problem. I know that papa really did turn into a girl the following day and that she and Ludwig...well you understand by now. But listen to this."

"I don't really know what to write. My heart is completely broken. See all this time Ludwig has been telling me he loves me, but now...he's announced that he's engaged. It's an arrangement that has been being planned for years in order to link his pack to another, and he told me today that the official mating ceremony is next week. I ran away from him shortly after that and came here. He's banging on my door right now, begging me to let him in and talk to him properly. Not as a girl which I still am. I think I will remain a girl until I feel all right again. But how can I ever feel all right when the man I am absolutely in love with is leaving tomorrow to be joined to another?!"

"Werewolf bastard!" Roslyn hissed, "How dare he play with Feliciano like that!"

"Yes I was quite shocked and mad when I read that but I think that Ludwig never meant to hurt papa, he did the right thing by telling him the sad truth, instead of just taking off without a word."

"I still say he's a bastard." Roslyn grumbled and folded her arms.

"Well I think papa recovered pretty quickly if this is anything to go off of." Juliet smiled and tapped the book.

"August 4, what a night. Antonio asked me to go walking with him on the beach. He had things he wanted to talk with me about and I in turn wanted to talk to him about stuff as well. I'm still completely in love with Ludwig, but Toni just makes me feel so at ease. He's so sweet, fun, and understanding that emotions overcame me and I kissed him. I won't tell you anything more. Everything else is private between the two of us."

Roslyn was looking so shocked that Juliet almost decided to stop reading there and just explain the rest of it, but she was already on a roll and Kazumi still looked confused.

"August 11, what a night. Alfred showed up again after a month and he seemed rather down so I offered to go on a walk with him along the beach. He admitted some things to me that I won't repeat here and I told him what I was able to. He was sympathetic to me and just so kind while being energetic and lifting my spirits up. I'm a bit ashamed to admit that I kissed him, and other stuff that I won't mention here."

"Oh my god!" Kazumi exclaimed, which meant that the revelation completely deserved it, "So your papa was with all of those men?!"

"That's what it seems like." Juliet grinned.

"And you have pictures of all of them?" Roslyn asked softly.

Juliet blinked at her calmness and nodded.

"Yeah, I took pictures of the photos in papa's trunk and stuck them on the pages relevant to each man."

"Can I see?" Roslyn held out a hand for the journal.

Juliet blinked and handed it to her.

Her cousin flipped through a couple pages before she stopped, her breath catching.

"What is it, Ros?" Juliet asked with sudden concern.

"My full actual name is Roslyn Vargas Carriedo. Antonio is...my father." Roslyn slammed the book closed and looked back at Juliet with wide eyes.

"No" Juliet breathed and felt like she was sinking into the rock, "Seriously? He's the vampire that your mama got divorced from ten years ago?"

"The very same" Roslyn was trembling, "Juliet, you know what this could mean right?"

"That we might actually be half sisters." Juliet stared back at the other girl as if trying to pick out similar features between them.

Kazumi stared between the two in complete shock. Sisters?! The _cousins_ might in fact be _sisters_?!

"Uh oh" Juliet gasped suddenly, "Now this isn't good."

"What?" Roslyn asked, practically dreading the answer.

"I invited all three of them to my wedding. Ludwig, Antonio, and Alfred."

"You what?!" both she and Kazumi exclaimed.

"I wanted my dad to walk me down the aisle but because I don't actually know which one he is I invited all three of them in order to physically see them and hopefully figure it out."

"Oh...my...god!" Roslyn sat down heavily on her rock, putting her face in her hands, "My mom...is going to kill you! He hates my dad so much! I'm kinda neutral about him myself, but mama...Even though it was a mutual decision, I don't think mama has ever really recovered from it."

"I'm so sorry!" Juliet gasped, "I had no idea he was...but...I just...I just wanted to know more about all of them. I wanted to know them. And possibly see which one means the most to me."

"I can't fault you for that." Roslyn groaned and stared out at the sea, "So...when are you expecting him? And the other two?"

"Today." Juliet whispered.

"Then I suggest we get back to the villa and encounter them, before they can encounter mamma."

"And papa too for that matter." Juliet agreed.

All three girls began sprinting as fast as they were able back towards the villa.


	3. Thank You for the Music

**_AN: Just a heads up so I don't get whining for Feli sounding like an idiot at the very beginning of this chapter. He is perfectly aware of the technological advances but doesn't have a cell phone or laptop himself and has never paid much attention to the young people of the island talking about it, so he constantly has a bit of trouble remembering the phrase is called 'online':EN_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

 _Chapter 2 - Thank You for the Music_

Feliciano placed the plate of biscotti on the kitchen table before he sat down opposite his brother and dear oldest friend, Arthur Kirkland.

"So when are the lovebirds flying the nest?" Lovino smirked as he picked up one of the delicious treats.

Feliciano and Arthur both sighed.

"Who knows" Arthur reached for one of the cookies as well, "Andrew won't tell me anything. Except that he has big grandiose ideas for this hotel."

He wants to put it on the line." Feliciano nodded.

"Online" Arthur corrected.

"Juliet feels like this is such a great place and yet no one really knows that we're here. She knows that the money has been tight lately and I'm afraid that she worries about me too much." Feliciano shook his head with a smile.

"An ideal daughter I would say." Lovino shrugged.

"Yeah but I don't know what goes on in her head sometimes." Feliciano laughed, "She wants a big white wedding with flowers and candles and even a priest from the mainland. It's all really hectic and crazy. I mean, she's still so young. She is an immortal though not a changeling like me. If she were anything like me she wouldn't be getting married at 20."

"Or married at all?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"I have nothing against your boy, Arthur. He's a great guy. Probably the best I could hope for for my little Juliet. But...they're both just so young!"

The other two nodded. Lovino had done something similar to the wedding thing with a vampire around the same time Feliciano had gotten pregnant with Juliet. It hadn't lasted. And Arthur had been exactly like Feliciano and not gotten married, but born and raised Andrew on his own. He hadn't even told the boy's father about his existence.

"Well let's not just sit here and mope." Feliciano grinned suddenly, bounding from the table, "There's a wedding going on tomorrow. For the time being today, let's go discuss some things that need to be done. In particular, regarding the bachelorette party tonight."

The other two nodded and got up, Lovino bringing the plate of biscotti with them.

~*My my*~

When Juliet, Roslyn, and Kazumi arrived back at the villa, Matthew Williams, her papa's best pastry chef and good friend, was sweeping the courtyard.

"Mattie" Juliet ran up to him breathlessly, "Has anyone checked into the hotel recently?"

"Apart from your uncle and cousin? No, no one has." Matthew frowned.

Juliet breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the other two.

"That's good. That means papa and your mama haven't been shocked yet."

Matthew's frown turned into surprise and curiosity, but he didn't ask anything as the girls stepped into the main entrance of the villa.

"What exactly did you write to them anyway?" Roslyn leaned against the wall heavily, "Come to my wedding, you might be my father?!"

"Of course not!" Juliet put her hands on her hips, "I couldn't write that to complete strangers. Actually..." a conspiratorial smile spread across her face, "They think papa sent the invitations. And with what's in that journal...I'm not in the least surprised that they said yes."

Kazumi's blush spread across her face again and Roslyn grinned and shook her head.

"You are absolutely devious, Juliet."

Juliet grinned and was about to make some sly retort when she heard new voices in the courtyard. Men's voices.

~*My my*~

Matthew had slipped around the corner of the villa shortly before the four men had arrived in the courtyard. He knew that he should probably greet them, but he was still rather nervous around all strangers, men especially. That's why he was in the kitchen instead of one of the other staff members who helped all around the villa. He kept to the shadows, grateful that he was so pale he could easily disappear into any surrounding. But he still watched as the men looked around them with varied expressions.

"So this is the place then, Ludwig?" the one with white hair looked up at the large villa before them, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Yes" The muscularly built blond beside him nodded and looked up at the building as well, "This is Aphrodite's Palace. Peace Spa." he whispered the second name reverently.

"It doesn't appear to have changed in all these years." The other blond man in the group grinned and hefted his duffle bag into a more comfortable position on his shoulder.

"And you say that your grandmother doesn't own it anymore, right Toni?"

The chestnut brown haired vampire nodded.

"Feli owns it now."

"I'm so excited to finally meet this guy." the white haired man grinned and winked at his brother beside him, "I have to see if he measures up to what dear brother here has told me."

"I still can't believe you convinced me to accept coming back here, Gil." Ludwig responded with a bit of a warning growl, "I feel so uncomfortable after...what I put him through."

"Once you explain things I'm sure it will all be fine and you can pick up where you left off." Gilbert Beilschmidt thumped his younger brother on the back.

"And you're not the only one who's nervous to be here." Antonio rubbed his hands together nervously, "The fact that it's my former niece who's getting married means that her uncle...Lovino is bound to be here with the kids as well."

"And since he's one of Feli's oldest friends...Arthur might be too." Alfred shifted his duffle bag again uncertainly, "It's still pretty strange that Feli invited all of us here after so long don't you think?"

"Almost like it's a setup." Antonio laughed and then his smile grew even wider as he spied something leaning against the villa wall, "Hey looky here! It's one of my old guitars. I gave it to Feli as a thank you all those years ago."

He dropped his bag on the floor and raced over to pick up the guitar. He brought it back and perched on the edge of one of the little patio tables as he strummed it and began humming. Then once he had a good rhythm going he started to sing.

 _"Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singin'. Thanks for all the joy they're bringin'. Who can live without it? I ask in all honesty. What would life be?"_

 _"Without a song or a dance what are we?"_ Juliet's voice joined his as she came out of the villa and stood with her hands clasped behind her back, _"So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me."_

Antonio smiled at her and just continued strumming as he talked now.

"You must be Juliet, Feliciano's daughter who's getting married tomorrow."

"I am" Juliet nodded.

"Dang you really took after him." Alfred grinned and stepped forward, holding out his hand, "I'm Alfred F Jones. It's great to meet you, kid."

"Oh I know exactly who you are." Juliet grinned and shook his hand, "I've seen your picture and read about you. All of you. Except..." she pointed at Gilbert, "You. Who are you?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." The man grinned and slapped Ludwig on the back, "This guy here is my little brother. He's told me a lot about your papa, or is it mama? So I couldn't help but come along with him to meet the guy, and you too."

Juliet smiled at him and Ludwig and nodded.

"Well that won't be for awhile but it's really great to meet both of you."

Ludwig looked at her with eyes she couldn't quite read before he spoke in a softer voice than she would have expected.

"When exactly will we get to see Feliciano?"

"Oh...eventually." Juliet waved a hand nervously and turned away from his piercing blue eyes, "Eventually."

"Oh yeah you're definitely like Feli." Alfred laughed.

"You think so?" Juliet smiled and walked a bit away from them in order to be able to look easily between all of them before she started to sing to Antonio's strumming once more.

 _"Mama says I was a dancer before I could walk. Mhm. He says I began to sing long before I could talk. And I've often wondered, how did it all start? Who found out that nothing can capture a heart like a melody can? Well whoever it was I'm a fan."_

Antonio chuckled and joined in with his own voice again.

 _"So I say thank you for the music, the songs I'm singin'. Thanks for all the joy they're bringin'. Who can live without it? I ask in all honesty. What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we. So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me."_

Another female voice joined in with the last phrase and Antonio stopped strumming now in complete shock as he looked at the girl who had just stepped out from the villa to stand beside Juliet.

"Roslyn" he breathed, staring at his daughter and half dreading, half hoping, that her mother would step out of the villa next.

Roslyn noticed his furtive glances and shook her head.

"I'm not sure where he is at the moment. Probably high up in the villa with Uncle Feli and Arthur."

"Arthur?" Alfred caught his breath as well and stared up at the highest windows of the villa, "So he is here then."

Juliet blinked in confusion and Kazumi joined her as well now. Gilbert was now the only man that didn't look uneasy. And after several moments of silence, Ludwig finally spoke.

"Juliet...you're the one that invited us aren't you."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

He, Antonio, and Alfred all gave a deep sigh and Ludwig picked up his bag and turned to his brother.

"Come on Gil, we're leaving."

"No!" Juliet shouted and ran to block their path.

"You can't leave. Please. I only sent the letters so that I could give papa a nice surprise. He's always talking about the good old days and all three of you. I just thought...it would be nice to have you all at my wedding."

"Feli talks about us?" Alfred asked in surprise, "What exactly has he said?"

But Juliet didn't even have time to think of something to say before Ludwig spoke again, very deeply and slightly despairing.

"Juliet, I can't be here. When I left, your papa made it very clear that he never wanted to see me again."

"But that was years ago!" Juliet protested desperately, "Please, you can't leave. It means so much to me that you're here. And I'm sure that papa will see it that way too once he gets over his shock."

Ludwig studied her carefully before he asked the question she had hoped wouldn't come up until much later.

"Why does it mean so much to you?"

Juliet froze. Just staring and unable to think of a reasonable answer besides the actual one. She took a deep breath and stepped aside with a defeated sigh. Ludwig walked past her slowly, but Gilbert stopped and whispered in her ear.

"Think of something to make him stay. I think this will be good for him. If you really are your mother's daughter, I think you'll know how to do it."

Juliet blinked in surprise and closed her eyes before she had the answer. From what she had been able to tell from papa's journal entries, Ludwig was the kind of guy who was more influenced by gentle coaxing than right out pleading. She walked over to her former uncle and plucked the guitar out of his hands. Strumming it as she started singing once more, letting all her hopes flow out through her voice.

 _"I've been so lucky. I am the girl with auburn hair. I want to sing it out to everybody. What a joy. What a life. What a cha-a-a-ance!"_

Ludwig turned around and met her eyes. She tried to make them convince him where words and pleading wouldn't. He ran a hand through his hair nervously and tried to break her gaze, but it was impossible and when she started to sing again she was surprised to find everyone else in the courtyard joining in with her.

 _"Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singin'. Thanks for all the joy they're bringin'. Who can live without it? I ask in all honesty. What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me."_

They all looked at Ludwig with encouraging smiles and he sighed.

 _"So I say thank you for the music..."_

 _"...for giving it to me."_ Ludwig's deep baritone finished off the song alone as he reached the top of the steps again and set his bag down, "Fine, you win. But if he asks why I'm here I'll tell him that I had planned to leave as soon as I found out that he was here, but I was not allowed to."

"Tell him whatever you want." Juliet laughed and ran back into the villa, coming back with three keys, "Except that I was the one that invited you. Please."

Ludwig frowned but accepted the key. Alfred and Antonio accepted their own with more enthusiasm as they both nodded.

Then Juliet turned to her cousin and friend and motioned that they should head back inside in order to talk in private.

"I quite like this place already." Gilbert chuckled, "She's quite something that girl. Wonder what her father is like. It sounds like your Feli is her mama, though she calls him papa, so she must have a dad somewhere." he raised an eyebrow at Ludwig but his brother didn't take the bait, or the hint went right over his head.

Antonio picked up the guitar and started strumming once more.

"I've never met Juliet before. I'd heard about her of course. And seen pictures. But my former mate told me that Feli was quite protective of her and preferred to keep her on the island. And with two little ones of our own, taking a visit to the island was never a workable feat. But she is certainly like Feli, no question about that."

He continued strumming and then let his voice sing out through the courtyard in the same song as earlier.

 _"Thank you for the music, the song I'm singin'. Thanks for all the joy they're bringin'. Who can live without it? I ask in all honesty. What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me. Yes I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me."_

~*My my*~

Feliciano set his glass of wine down on the little table in his rooms and went over to the window. In the lull of the laughter from the three of them he had heard singing coming through the open window. It was a light, pleasant, male voice that he didn't recognize as belonging to any of the locals on the island. Curious if he might have some guests for the hotel he poked his head just slightly out the window...

And froze.


	4. Mamma Mia

**_AN: Please don't get mad at me for not including Money Money Money, but I couldn't figure out how to write and incorporate it for the life of me:EN_**

 _Chapter 3 - Mamma Mia_

Lovino and Arthur turned to stare at him.

"Feliciano?" Arthur stood from the table, "Is something the matter?"

As if broken from a spell by Arthur's voice, Feliciano pulled his head back in, closed the shutters with a clack, and slammed the window down.

"Feli, what the hell...?" Lovino began to speak but Feliciano leaned back against the window, breathing heavily and shaking his head.

"Do not...look out...the windows."

Arthur and Lovino blinked, and then both went to two of the other windows in the rooms.

As they peered out of them, they found four men down in the courtyard, looking up at them. Clearly, the noises from Feli closing the window had caught their attention. Lovino and Arthur caught two pairs of eyes they had never thought they would see again. One deep green. And one bright blue.

They both pulled back in sharply and Lovino collapsed to his knees below the windowsill while Arthur leaned heavily against the wall beside his. Both were having trouble breathing.

"Mio dios!" Lovino moaned, "Why the hell is he here?!"

Arthur groaned and put his head in his hands. This could not be happening. How could Alfred F Jones be standing down there in the courtyard the day before their son was going to get married?! A son that Alfred didn't even know he had!

Feliciano's head was reeling.

Ludwig.

Ludwig was down in his courtyard.

"Mamma mia!" He moaned.

Fate must absolutely hate him!

He came back over to the table and leaned his hands against the chair, desperately trying to keep himself upright while his body wanted nothing more than to slip to the floor in a puddle of emotion. And his head was pounding in a rhythm. A rhythm that he couldn't ignore. And he did what he usually always did when his emotions had gotten the better of his voice and the rhythm was so insistent.

He sang.

 _"I was cheated by you and I think you know when. So I made up my mind it must come to an end."_

He let go of the chair and walked a little ways from the table in order to throw his arms out.

 _"Look at me now! Will I ever learn? I don't know how! But I suddenly lose control. There's a fire within my soul!"_

He turned back to the window and ran his hand over the glass, seeing instead piercing blue eyes that made him shiver.

 _"Just one look, and I can hear a bell ring! One more look, and I forget everything! Whoao-o!"_

His fingers gripped the bottom of the window and he started to push it upward.

 _"Mamma mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist ya? Mama mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed ya?"_

With the window up he turned away to try and collect his nerve before he could dare to push the shutters open once more.

 _"Yes I've been broken hearted! Blue since the day we parted. Why why, did I ever let you go?"_

He turned back to the shutters and pressed on them with one hand.

 _"Mamma mia, now I really know."_

He shoved the shutters open and stuck his head out the window again.

 _"My my, I should not have let you go."_

He was trembling as he stared down into the courtyard, both hoping and dreading to meet those perfect blue eyes again. The white haired man down in the courtyard tapped the tall man on the shoulder and pointed up in his direction. Ludwig appeared to have turned away after Lovino and Arthur had pulled their heads back inside, but now he turned back and Feliciano caught his breath as those beautiful blue eyes stared at him again. Like all those years ago. The years had not changed Ludwig at all. That was not surprising considering he was a werewolf and therefore immortal, just like he himself was. Still, Feliciano had hoped that maybe Ludwig wouldn't look, so damn good! It was too much and he slipped his head back inside again and slipped to the floor.

Yes, fate was absolutely cruel!

Lovino thought so as well as he too let the beating rhythm in his head and heart take control of his voice.

 _"I was angry inside when I knew we were through. I can't count all the times I have cried over you."_

He clenched his fists and leaned his head against the wall.

 _"Look at me now! Will I ever learn? I don't know how! But I suddenly lose control. There's a fire within my soul!"_

He placed his fingertips up on the window sill again and raised his head so that his eyes barely clearly it.

 _"Just one look, and I can hear a bell ring! One more look, and I forget everything! Whoao-o!"_

He stood up and leaned back against the sill.

 _"Mamma mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist ya?"_

He ran a hand through his darker auburn-brown hair and groaned.

 _"Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed ya?"_

He turned back around and glared out the window, not actually sticking his head out.

 _"Yes I've been broken hearted. Blue since the day we parted. Why why, did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know. My my, I should not have let you go!"_

He did stick his head out now and shouted with anger down into the courtyard.

"What the hell are you doing here, bastard?!"

Antonio just stared back up at him with shining, if rather apologetic, eyes.

"I came to get some inspiration for a painting." He smiled, "This island is really great for relaxing and letting the creative energies flow."

"The hell you did!" Lovino snapped, "Go away, bastard!"

He slammed the window with a bang.

Alfred started laughing.

"Well neither of them have aged at all, and Lovino has clearly not changed. I wouldn't really have expected them too. And...Arthur hasn't either." he breathed the last part, looking at the window that the light blond head had disappeared back into.

Arthur too was struggling to keep his emotions in check and stop himself from succumbing to the same urge that the twins had, but he was finding it increasingly impossible and at last he opened his mouth and let his tenor voice ring out as well.

 _"Just one look, and I can hear a bell ring! One more look, and I forget everything! Whoao-o!"_

He ran away from the window just as Lovino raced out of Feliciano's bedroom and Feliciano picked himself up off the floor. They all looked at each other, all of their expressions matched and they couldn't stop nervous grins from spreading across their faces as they joined in as a trio now.

 _"Mamma mia, here I go again! My my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed ya?"_

Feliciano let his voice ring above the others for the next part.

 _"Yes I've been broken hearted! Blue since the day we parted! Why why, did I ever let you go?"_

They let their voices mix again as they finished the song.

 _"Mamma mia, now I really know. My my, I should not have let you go!"_

They burst into nervous laughter at the finish and all came back over to the table. They were all gasping for breath as they leaned against the chairs. But all too soon, Lovino slipped down into one of the chairs and put his head in his hands, sobbing.

Feliciano looked at Arthur as he came over and patted his brother's back.

"There there, it'll be ok. I know, seeing him has been quite a shock."

"Why the hell is he here?" Lovino moaned, "Why on this island of all places? The place we met. Fate loves nothing more than to torture me!"

"You're not the only one." Arthur whispered. He looked at Feliciano knowingly, but the other boy shook his head and nodded down at Lovino. He was the one that needed all the sympathy right now. Arthur nodded and came over to place his own hand on Lovino's shoulder. The young changeling had still not stopped crying.

Feliciano smiled and took a deep breath, kneeling down so he was at the same level as his brother.

 _"Chiquitito, tell me what's wrong."_

He looked up at Arthur and nodded. The other young changeling sighed and knelt down on the other side of Lovino.

 _"I have never seen such sorrow."_

 _"I-i-i-in your eyes, there is no hope for tomorrow."_ They let their voices mix perfectly as they both rubbed Lovino's back.

 _"How I hate to see you like this."_ Feliciano's voice dipped softer as he continued to rub his brother's back.

 _"There is no way you can deny it."_ Arthur looked at him seriously and both boys mingled their voices again.

 _"I-i-i can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet."_

Lovino looked up and glanced at both of them before he sighed and leaned back in the chair. The other two placed a hand on each of his knees and looked up at him with understanding smiles as they continued to sing the tune they had all created together way back when, for times just like this.

 _"Chiquitito, tell me the truth. I'm a shoulder you can cry on. Your-or-or best friend. I'm the one you must rely on."_

He smiled down at them and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

 _"You were always sure of yourself. Now I see you've broken a feather."_

"The hell does that even mean?" he choked with some laughter and wiped his eyes again.

 _" I-i-i hope we can patch it up together."_

They pulled him up from the chair and began spinning around in a circle by their clasped hands, still singing.

 _"Chiquitito, you and I know, how the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving. You'll be dancing once again, and the pain will end. You will have no time for grieving."_

"I'm dancing now, idiots." Lovino laughed and managed to break his hands from their grip.

Feliciano and Arthur slung their arms over each other's shoulders and just continued to sing for him with smiling faces.

 _"Chiquitito, you and I cry-yi-yi, but the sun is still in the sky and shining above you. Let me hear you sing once more, like you did before. Sing a new song, chiquitito."_

Lovino looked at them and sighed, holding up a hand in an indication that he wanted them to stop singing before he let his own voice break the air between them.

 _"Try once more, like I did before. Sing a new song, chi-qui-ti-to."_

~*My my*~

Gilbert looked at the other three men curiously.

"So...those three up there are special to you three down here? I mean for Ludwig I knew that, but not you other two."

"Lovino is Feliciano's twin brother. We were married and had two children. The girl, Roslyn, you met. Her younger brother, my son, is Serefino, and he's about 14 now. But their mother and I got divorced ten years ago so I don't see them as often as I like, and I haven't seen Lovino at all since then."

Gilbert whistled.

"Whoa, why the heck did Juliet invite you then? Did she know?"

"No, I don't think she knew exactly who I was. Feli must have mentioned my name in regards to just being a close friend."

"If he mentioned your name at all." Ludwig sighed and shook his head, "I think...Juliet isn't entirely telling us everything. I think...she found out about us from a different source than Feliciano."

"Well" Alfred shrugged, "However she found out I'm grateful, I desperately need to talk with Arthur, but I haven't been able to find out where he lives or anything else like that. But thanks to Juliet, now I'm here while he's here. It's a stroke of luck! Twenty one years later is better than never."

Gilbert grinned at him and nodded.

"Yeah dude, it must be. Why don't you all go try and talk to them now? They've seen you so there's no keeping your presence a secret from them anymore like Juliet had hoped."

Ludwig sighed and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Yes but...I highly doubt they actually want to see us and talk to us. Lovino made that pretty clear."

Antonio chuckled.

"That's just the way he is sometimes, but I for one am in agreement with Gilbert's suggestion. I would like to go try and talk with him."

"Then let's go!" Alfred grinned and grabbed both Antonio's and Ludwig's arms, pulling them inside the villa with him.


	5. Dancing Queen

_Chapter 4 - Dancing Queen_

The three changelings were now situated on the rug in the middle of Feliciano's living room. They had gone through a good deal of wine but none of them were particularly drunk as they had also consumed a good deal of water. Feliciano rolled one of the empty bottles with his palm as he bit his lip. Once they had calmed down from all the shock and were certain that Lovino would be able to talk about what was going on without crying again, they had begun talking and drinking.

"Well" he shook his head, "what are we going to do now?"

"My vote is to get them out of here." Arthur muttered, "I can't let Alfred meet Andrew. Neither of them know about the other."

"Maybe they would be cool with it." Feliciano suggested.

Arthur laughed shortly and shook his head.

"I can't say about Alfred, but my son would most certainly not be cool with it. This would be a bombshell. And on the day before he's getting married too! Hey son, just wanted to let you know that your da just randomly showed up on the island today. Yeah that will go over really well." he groaned, "Oh god I really want a whisky right now."

"You'll have to go downstairs then." Lovino sighed and ran his hands over his forehead. He was the only one laying down on the floor. Nursing a bit of a headache, not from the alcohol. "And bring up more wine while you're at it."

"I think we've had enough." Feliciano shook his head, "You especially."

Lovino muttered something incoherent which made the other two laugh. And then the knocking came at the door.

The laughter instantly died and only Arthur looked in the direction of the door.

Feliciano was suddenly trembling again and breathing very heavily.

Arthur got himself off the floor and walked a little bit towards the door.

"Who is it?"

"Alfred, Antonio, and Ludwig." Alfred's voice came through the wood, "We want to speak with the three of you."

"Well we don't want to speak with you." Arthur responded back.

"Go the hell away!" Lovino shouted with as much breath as he could muster.

"Please" Feliciano managed to gasp out as well.

They heard whispering from the other side of the door and then Alfred's voice came back.

"We won't give up. But we're willing to wait until you're ready. You have to come out of there eventually."

Arthur and Lovino gritted their teeth and clenched their hands, but Feliciano laughed lightly and shook his head.

"He's right of course."

Lovino just groaned again and closed his eyes.

Arthur went over to the door and pulled it open just enough to see that it was deserted outside before he closed it again and turned back to the others.

"We need to do something to take our minds off of the situation we have found ourselves in. Feli, you need to stop worrying about Juliet running into them and questions arising. Lovi, you need to stop harping on the past. And I need to push back my fears of Alfred and Andrew running into each other."

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Lovino grumbled, "Alcohol didn't help."

"By doing something crazy." Arthur smiled at them, "What if we changed into our female forms for a bit?"

Lovino and Feliciano both gasped. They couldn't believe Arthur had suggested it considering that he hated his female form.

"Have you gone mental from the booze?" Lovino sat up and stared at him.

"No, but I think that maybe acting like the ridiculous young girls that we occasionally were in the past might help."

"Are you suggesting we change into girls so we can put on tutus and feather boas and dance around like crazy people in the hopes that it will make all our troubles disappear for awhile?" Lovino snorted.

"That is exactly what I am suggesting." Arthur nodded, and with a small pop and flash of light he stood before them in his female form, pigtails, glasses, and all.

"And I suppose you expect us to sing more as well." Lovino huffed, but he got up and changed as well, untying his female form's ponytail so that the long hair could fall over his shoulders.

Feliciano got up and changed as well, tugging on one of her twin braids in the way that she did when she was either nervous or excited.

"Dancing queen?" she asked Arthur hopefully.

"Exactly" the short girl smiled.

~*My my*~

The three changed girls stood in the cleared space of the room. Decked out in different colored tutus with matching boas they looked like little girls playing dress-up. And really that is basically what they were. Except they were false older girls about to relive some of the days of their youth. The whole reason they had been on the island all those years ago was because they had been a singing trio, and had come to the villa to do a gig. But it was almost immediately after this that the group had broken up. Arthur and Feliciano had ended up pregnant while Lovino had gone off and married Antonio. It had just kinda happened that they all went their separate ways, though the twins never lost contact with Arthur and still considered him their greatest friend.

Now, in Feliciano's living room, they held old microphones that she had dug out of the trunk in the back of his closet and Arthur waited for the signal from her, to press the play button on the old, purple CD player in front of them.

Feliciano grinned and nodded her head before lifting the microphone to her lips like the others as the music began.

 _"Oooo. You can dance. You can ji-hive. Having the time of your life. Oooo. See that girl. Watch that scene. Diggin' the dancing queen."_

They all started swaying in rhythm and Feliciano, in the center, stepped out in front to sing the next part solo.

 _"Friday night and the lights are low. Lookin' out for a place to go. Where they play the right music, getting in the swing. You've come to look for a king."_

They each did a different move at this point, with it ending with Arthur placing her hands above her head and then stepping forward to take the lead as Feliciano stepped back.

 _"Anybody could be that guy. Night is young and the music's hi-yi. With a bit of rock music, everything is fine. You're in the mood for a dance."_

The other two stepped forward and waited for her to finish before they would join in on the chorus.

 _"And when you get that cha-ance..."_

 _"You are the dancing queen! Young and sweet, only seventeen!"_

 _"Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine! Oh yeah!"_

 _"You can dance. You can jive. Having the time of your life. Oooo. See that girl. Watch that scene. Diggin' the dancing queen."_

Feliciano and Arthur slipped back and began o'ing while Lovino took center rug and lowered her eyelashes seductively.

 _"You're a teaser, you turn him on. Leave him burnin' and then you're, gaw-on. Lookin' out for another, anyone will do. You're in the mood for a dance. And when you get the cha-a-ance..."_

 _"You are the dancing queen! Young and sweet, only seventeen!"_

The three girls sang in unison and matched appropriate actions to the words.

 _"Dancing queen! Feel the beat from the tambourine!_

 _" Oh yeah!"_ Feliciano threw her head back and sang with all her might.

 _"You can dance! You can jive! Having the time of your life! Oooo! See that girl! Watch that scene! Diggin' the dancing queen!"_

 _"Ohwhoa"_ Lovino and Arthur sang softly before they joined Feliciano again for a brief repeat.

 _"Diggin' the dancing queen."_

All three looked between each other with grins as they continued to sway and then prepared for the end of the song.

 _"See that girl!"_

Lovino threw her hands in the air and did a spin.

 _"Watch that scene!"_

Arthur pretended to play an air guitar while head-banging.

 _"Diggin' the dancing queen!"_

Feliciano tossed her boa aside so she could safely step to the side and do a handstand-flip. Landing right in front of the door with a triumphant flourish.

The other two cheered and came over to make a group hug, all of them laughing carelessly. All trouble had been forgotten for the time being and they were just enjoying the moment that felt like old times. Three changelings just being crazy together, no matter what form they were in.

They knew of course that they would have to face reality soon enough. But at the moment they were quite enjoying being complete idiots. And Feliciano was about to suggest something even more idiotic that the other two would probably have turned down any other time.

"Hey, how about we perform for Juliet's bachelorette tonight? In our actual forms though." Feliciano exclaimed.

"I'm game." Arthur grinned and Lovino nodded, finding it hard to catch her breath after laughing so much.

"Great!" Feliciano clapped her hands, "Now we just need to pick a song."

~*My my*~

Juliet stood back to admire her work. Both Roslyn and Kazumi looked really good in the bridesmaid dresses she had gotten Feliks to make for them. She had also shown them her own dress and they had both given her tight hugs and said that she would surely make Andrew cry a bit at the sight of her.

"So..." Roslyn spoke up suddenly, "Do you have a better idea now of which one of the three is your dad?"

Juliet's smile fell and she sighed.

"No. I'm no closer than I was from just looking at the pictures. I touched and talked to each one of them and I didn't get any supernatural reaction like I thought I would. It's even more frustrating now."

"We can only hope that they made it to their rooms without being seen." Kazumi whispered.

The other two shuddered.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good if either of our mothers have run into them." Roslyn turned to juliet, "My mama is going to kill you when he finds out! And yours too probably. This is too big of a shock even for cheerful Feli to handle."

Juliet wrung her hands and sighed.

"I have no idea what to do now. Maybe I should ask Andrew for his opinion, but that would require me telling him what I did."

Kazumi and Roslyn looked at her in shock.

"You didn't even tell your fiancé that you invited your dad-s?!"

"No, because he would have insisted I had to tell papa."

"And he would have been right." Roslyn nodded as she changed into her normal clothes.

Juliet smiled nervously and shrugged.

"Well I would personally like to meet Andrew as I haven't yet." Kazumi spoke up quietly as she too changed back into her normal clothes.

"Great!" Juliet exclaimed and clapped her hands in excitement, "Then let's go try and find him now. He's probably down hanging out on the beach getting ready for the pearl dive."

"The what?" Roslyn raised an eyebrow.

"The pearl dive is a tradition of the islands in Typhros." Kazumi explained, "The day before a man gets married he is supposed to dive down in the sea and try and find the perfect pearl in order to make a necklace for his bride to wear on their wedding day."

"Sounds like an interesting tradition. Overly romantic." Roslyn grinned, "Perfect for our Juliet."

Juliet smiled and nodded as she headed out the door with the two of them following after her.


	6. Lay All Your Love on Me

_Chapter 5 - Lay All Your Love On Me_

The three young women walked along the beach right at the water's edge. They were barefoot in order to feel the sand squish and let the water lap over them. They were laughing and chatting while Juliet kept an eye on the nearing dock to hopefully make out her fiancé. At last she spotted him. A figure waving to her from the little bar shack next to the dock.

She grinned and took off towards him at a run.

"Juliet!" Andrew Kirkland called and came forward to meet her, catching her up in his arms and swinging her around before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

When he ended it and set her back down they were both breathless and grinning.

"I've been hoping that you would come see me today. Otherwise I would have to wait till tomorrow at the wedding." Andrew took her hands and brought one up to his lips to kiss it, "What took you so long to come?"

"My two best friends showed up so we've been talking about wedding plans and trying on their bridesmaid dresses and figuring out working hairstyles."

"Interesting" Andrew nodded and looked at the two girls who had finally caught up to Juliet, "Hello" He held out a hand for them to shake, "It's nice to meet both of you. I'm Andrew J Kirkland, the lucky groom."

Roslyn took his hand first and shook it vigorously.

"I'm Roslyn Vargas, Juliet's cousin. Glad someone is willing to put up with her insanity."

Kazumi stepped forward and shook his hand next.

"And I'm Honda Kazumi Karpusi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Andrew. Juliet has told us a lot about you."

"And that's not the only thing she's told us." Roslyn whispered with a smirk.

Juliet kicked sand over her cousin's feet with a warning glare, but Andrew was already looking back at her curiously.

"What exactly have you told them?" He asked her with suspicion.

"Just stuff about my hopes for my wedding and maybe finding my father."

"Oh Juliet" Andrew sighed and took her away from her two friends to an empty part of the beach, "We've been through this time and time again already. You don't need a father. You have a family. Your papa is wonderful and has taken such great care of you and loves you more than two parents combined. And now, so do I."

Juliet smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"And you'll never leave me right?"

"Are you kidding me, darling?!" Andrew laughed, "Leave you? After you've turned my world upside down?! You've even got me singing where I never had wanted to before!"

Juliet laughed, throwing her head back.

"Exactly what have I done to you, Andy? Will you tell me?" she winked and he grinned. And started to sing.

 _"I wasn't jealous before we met. Now every man that I see is a potential threat."_

Andrew turned in the direction of the other boys watching them and made fists. They all chuckled and one pretended to take a step back and hold up his arms in defense.

 _"And I'm possessive, it is isn't nice. You've heard me sayin' that smokin' was my only vice."_

"And it's a terrible one at that." Juliet grinned.

 _"But now it isn't true."_

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

 _"Now everything is new."_

He leaned down and put his forehead against hers.

 _"And all I've learned, has overturned, I beg of you...!"_

Juliet smiled teasingly and pushed him back so that he came to rest against one of the large boulders. Then she approached him, singing as well now.

 _"Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me."_

He grinned and came out to meet her, catching hold of her waist and swinging her around to place her up on top of the boulder. She smiled down at him and began to explain her own feelings about their relationship.

 _"It was like shooting a sitting duck. A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck."_

Andrew grinned and ran his hands over her flowing skirt and legs.

 _"I still don't know what you've done with me. A grown up woman should never fall so easily."_

Juliet held out her arms and leaned forward to slip off the rock. He caught her above the ground and gently placed her bare feet back down in the sand.

 _"I feel a kind of fear"_

She ran a hand over his arm.

 _"When I don't have you near."_

And over his other arm.

 _"I'm satisfied. I skip my pride. I beg you dear!"_

She slid both hands all the way up to catch in the back of his hair and bring his face in for a kiss. He kissed back and then grabbed her waist yet again and swung her about. Half singing and half laughing.

 _"Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me."_

He placed her up on the snack-shack bar and kissed her again before he took a small step backwards.

 _"Don't go sharing your devotion. Lay all your love on me."_

The young couple looked at each other with twin grins, before Feliks' older boy, Patryk, came over and leaned on the bar by Juliet.

"Hey Jules, why do you wanna go and get married so young? You should have played the field a bit more. Enjoyed the single life while you can."

He smirked at Andrew. They were great friends.

Juliet laughed and crossed her legs, placing her hands over one knee as she started to sing again.

 _"I've had a few little love affairs. They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce."_

Andrew nodded and walked a bit away to look out at the ocean while he echoed her.

 _"I used to think I was sensible. It makes the truth even more incomprehensible."_

He turned back around and Juliet held out her hands for him to help her off the bar. He took them and pulled while she hopped down. Then he began leading her in a short dance while she sang.

 _"Cause everything is new"._

She spun under his arm.

 _" A-a-and everything is you."_

He brought her in in a sweetheart hug and she leaned her head back against his chest.

 _"And all I've learned, has overturned. What can I do?!"_

He spun her back out but held onto her hands so he could easily pull her back in as their voices mingled in the chorus.

 _"Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me."_

He brought their hands close to his heart and then dropped them so that her hands were laying warmly against his bare chest under his unbuttoned shirt.

 _"Don't go sharing your devotion. Lay all your love on me."_

He leaned down and captured her lips in his firmly. Threading one hand through her hair and letting the other rub over her back. Then another boy's voice called out from the dock.

"Oi Andrew, everything's ready for the dive now! You're marrying the girl tomorrow! You'll have plenty of time to make out with her after that!"

Andrew broke the kiss grudgingly and sighed.

Juliet laughed and kissed his cheek instead.

"Duty calls, dear."

Andrew sighed again but smiled.

"If I didn't know how much you loved this tradition I would gladly skip it to spend more time with you."

"But I do, so you will."

She kissed him again briefly with a , "Love you", before heading back to Roslyn and Kazumi.

~*My my*~

"That was cute." Roslyn smirked, "Nice little duet. But you didn't tell him what you had been planning to so you couldn't get his advice on what to do next."

Juliet sighed and walked up the last few steps to the villa courtyard.

Matthew heard them coming and slipped back into the shadows again. He had watched and listened to her conversation with the strange men this morning so he knew that she was the reason they had come to the island. He also was pretty certain, given what Lovino had shouted earlier, that his good friend Feliciano, and his friends, did not really want them there. Juliet had said they were a surprise for her papa, but after what Roslyn had just said he was pretty sure that the girl actually had another reason behind inviting them. She was hiding something. He knew that it wasn't good to eavesdrop, but he also was concerned that whatever Juliet was intending might affect the wedding the following day. Feliciano had been working frantically to try and make it perfect for her so it was unfair to him that something, anything, might jeopardize it! So he waited in the shadows, and listened.

"I know" Juliet groaned as she stepped into the courtyard, "But I got taken in by him and all he was saying and I just couldn't bring myself to break it. My excitement of getting married to him tomorrow overcame the logical side of my brain that knew I should tell him."

"So you're still stuck with no plan?" Roslyn asked with a smirk.

"No, actually I've thought of one on my own. But from fear of papa accidentally discovering us I can't put it into effect until tonight at the bachelorette party."

"Why would they be there tonight?" Kazumi asked in confusion.

"I'm just kinda hoping they will be, if just by accident. They are staying in the villa after all. We're having the party here in the courtyard."

"That's actually a pretty reasonable assumption." Roslyn nodded, "So is your plan individual interrogation?"

"Basically" Juliet nodded, "So I'm gonna need you guys to help me. If they get dragged into the dancing, try and get them back to the outer edges so I can easily break off with them. Oh and help me keep them away from papa and your mama too." she added.

"You can count on me." Roslyn smirked, and Kazumi nodded.

The girls then walked back into the villa singing the duet Juliet and Andrew had so enjoyed.

 _"Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me."_

 _"Don't go sharing your devotion. Lay all your love on me."_

As soon as they were far into the building, Matthew stepped out from hiding and blinked after them in complete confusion. He had no idea what was going on or what it was exactly that Juliet was planning and why. What did she mean by 'individual interrogation'? And why did she seem so keen to keep it all a secret from Feliciano?

Well he did know one thing...Juliet was planning on putting whatever this plan was, into effect tonight. Maybe he couldn't warn Feli without enough information, but he could certainly attend the party as a guest and find out first hand. With all the girls, drinking, and dancing, he was certain that his female form would go undetected, even more so than his pale, natural form would.


	7. Super Trouper

_**AN:People asked questions about Matthew after last chapter so here's a bit about him. Matthew is a changeling like Feli, Lovi, and Arthur, and he works for Feli as head cook in the hotel. Since his presence goes unnoticed most of the time, he has put this skill to good use for the smooth running of the hotel. He can listen in on people's conversations in the courtyard and lobby without being detected and if something is amiss with the people then he can report it to Feli to hopefully help the hotel. For example, Matthew reported an extremely drunk guest to Feliciano once which made the owner inspect the room the guy was staying in before he could leave the hotel room, and discovered the man had broken a lamp. This allowed him to get money from the man in order to pay for the damages, something that would have been harder to do after the man left. Another time, Matthew overheard a married couple arguing about not having enough time together because of the kids. Feliciano arranged a nice, private, quiet dinner for the couple while also arranging for a kids only movie night inside the lobby. So you see, Matthew isn't particularly sneaky and he never uses what he overhears for personal gain. He's just very grateful to Feli for the job so he helps him out with his unique gift whenever he can.:AN**_

 _Chapter 6 - Super Trouper_

Juliet took another shot and held the empty glass up in the air for all the other girls to see, before she set it back on the table and then stood back up again, dancing around on the surface. She was careful not to kick the glass off though. Suddenly she made a perfect spin and pointed out at a particular group of dancing girls.

"Can I trust you?" she shouted to them over the blaring music.

"Yes!" they all shouted excitedly and came over to stand near the table.

"Then catch me!" Juliet laughed recklessly and turned around to fall backwards into the crowd. The girls caught her, all of them cheering and laughing before they set her on the ground. She grinned and hugged them all, and was preparing to go back to the table set up for drinks, when suddenly the lights went out and the music abruptly cut off.

There were some screams and irritated shouts and Juliet looked about wildly. She didn't think this had been a plan for the evening. The dark was not one of her favorite things, and unlike some people who got fearless after consuming alcohol, she got more jumpy and scared. So she used the light from the moon to locate Roslyn and Kazumi and clutched onto them tightly.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"Dunno." Roslyn, was also looking about wildly, "If this was planned, we weren't told about it."

"Maybe we blew a fuse?" Kazumi suggested, "Using all the lights and stereos out here?"

Suddenly Feliciano's voice came over the speakers.

"Ladies, and no gentlemen!"

"Apart from us" Lovino's voice cut in.

There was light laughter and then her papa's voice returned.

"Presenting for one night, and one night only..."

"Because he tricked us into it while we were drunk." Arthur's voice interrupted this time.

There was more laughter in which something along the lines of "We weren't that drunk" could be heard.

"Anyway..." Feliciano's voice came over the speakers again, "We proudly present to you the first ever all changeling singing group, Vita!"

There was wild cheering and clapping from the group of girls and Juliet let her own excited whoops ring out louder than the rest. A spotlight appeared on one of the tables that had been pushed to the side of the courtyard, to reveal Feliciano in a shiny blue shirt with black slacks, sitting on the edge of it with his legs crossed, while in chairs on either side of him sat Lovino in a shiny red shirt, and Arthur in a shiny green shirt.

They waited for the group of girls to quiet down before Feliciano cleared his throat and brought the microphone he was holding, to his lips, while Lovino and Arthur mimicked him. Then they sang completely acapella and horribly off key.

 _"Super trouper beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue. Like I always do. Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you."_

The group of girls was laughing and leaning on each other with some pointing their thumbs down or covering their ears with mock horror.

"Hmmm..." Feliciano spoke into his microphone again, "That didn't quite go as planned."

"We must be too rusty." Arthur agreed, barely able to conceal his grin.

"Thank god, looks like we don't have to sing after all." Lovino added, also having trouble containing his amusement.

"Whelp, guess that's it for the night then." Feliciano shrugged and made as if to set his microphone down and hop off the table.

"Oh come on!" Roslyn called out, barely able to contain her own laughter, "You can do better than that!"

"You think so?" Feliciano was unable to stop grinning now, "Well then let's try once more, guys. But maybe...we could use something extra?"

"Like this?" Arthur held up a remote and clicked it.

Instantly music began echoing out of the speakers and Juliet cheered and threw her hands in the air. It was a song that she knew quite well. Papa had sung it to her, and she had sung it with him, quite often.

Feliciano hopped off the table while Lovino and Arthur stood up. All were smiling widely and they started swaying in unison to the music. The crowd of girls was already going wild, and then Feliciano raised the microphone to his lips and began to sing once more. This time in his perfect, light tenor, voice.

 _"I was sick and tired of everything, when I called you last night from Laszlo. All I do is eat and sleep and sing, wishing every show was the last show."_

 _"Wishing every show was the last show"_ Lovino and Arthur backed him up with a descant.

 _"So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming."_

 _"Glad to hear you're, glad to hear you're coming."_

 _"Suddenly it feels all right."_ He smiled at Juliet in particular and winked.

 _"And suddenly it's gonna be..."_ Lovino and Arthur chanted.

 _"And it's gonna be so different when I'm on the stage tonight!"_

Feliciano spread out a hand for dramatic effect and the girls all went crazy with cheering and clapping again. Boy bands were an incredibly popular thing for all the girls on the island, so having one right in front of them was amazing. And now the three changeling men sang in perfect harmony.

 _"Tonight the Super Trouper, lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun! Smiling, having fun! Feeling like a number one!"_

Their movements were perfectly in unison and matched the lyrics of the song.

 _"Tonight the Super Trouper, beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue! Like I always do! 'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you!"_

Feliciano smiled tenderly at his daughter, but then almost gasped into his microphone as four new figures suddenly joined the back of the crowd. Gilbert, Antonio, and Alfred were all grinning, but Ludwig was just looking back at him with an unreadable expression. Feliciano took a deep breath to calm his nerves in preparation for the second verse. Even though he couldn't understand why they were all suddenly here at the same time, he would get through this song without letting his voice tremble. This was for Juliet!

 _"Facing twenty thousand of your friends, how can anyone feel so lonely? Part of a success that never ends. Still I'm thinking about you only."_

 _"Still I'm thinking about you on-ly."_ Lovino and Arthur echoed again.

 _"There are moments when I think I'm going crazy."_ Feliciano tried desperately to look at anybody else's eyes but... _his_

 _"Think I'm going, think I'm going crazy."_ Arthur and Lovino had also noticed the group of men at the back and were desperately trying to keep it together.

 _"But it's gonna be all right."_ Feliciano's mind tried to convince him that it would.

 _"You'll soon be changing everything."_ Arthur and Lovino closed their eyes briefly to try and calm down.

 _"And it's gonna be so different when I'm on the stage tonight!"_

Feliciano tipped his head back and held the microphone pointing nearly downwards while he swept his hand out to the side again. The girls screamed with approval, especially Juliet. And Arthur and Lovino took calming breaths before they joined him for the chorus again.

 _"Tonight the Super Trouper, lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun!"_

 _"Supapa Troupapa"_ The trio and the girls were surprised to find three more male voices singing a light echo to the chorus.

 _" Smiling, having fun!"_

 _"Supapa Troupapa"_ Gilbert, Antonio, and Alfred echoed again.

 _" Feeling like a number one!"_ The trio in the spotlight all glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

 _"Tonight the Super Trouper, beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue!"_

 _"Supapa Troupapa"_

" _Like I always do!"_ They couldn't deny that the descant matched.

 _"Supapa Troupapa"_

 _" 'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you!"_ Feliciano found Juliet's eyes again and was able to smile before he turned to the others with a nod. They helped him up onto the table where he made sure he was centered before he raised the microphone to his lips again. And this time he couldn't stop his eyes from seeking out and locking with the perfect blue ones.

 _"So I'll be there, when you arrive. The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive. And when you take me in your arms, and hold me tight, I know it's gonna mean so much toniiiiiiiiiight!"_ He tipped his head back again on the last note and let his free hand raise high into the air slowly. Then Lovino and Arthur climbed up onto the chairs beside him as they started the chorus for the third time.

 _"Tonight the Super Trouper, lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun!"_

 _"Supapa Troupapa"_

 _" Smiling, having fun!"_

 _"Supapa Troupapa"_

 _" Feeling like a number one!"_ The trio placed a single finger out in front of them, all smiles again as they ignored the men standing in the back of the crowd and got into the music once more.

 _"Tonight the Super Trouper, beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue!"_

 _"Supapa Troupapa"_

" _Like I always do!"_

 _"Supapa Troupapa"_

 _" 'Cause somewhere in the crowd..."_ Feliciano leaned forward with a very wide tender smile as he stared only at his daughter, _"there's you!"_

 _"Super Trouper, beams are gonna blind me."_ Lovino and Arthur finished off the song softly, and then all three changeling's held their microphones in the air and closed their eyes in triumph.

The crowd erupted in applause with screaming girls, and Gilbert whistling really loudly in the back while Antonio and Alfred whooped.

"Oi!" Arthur shouted into his microphone, "This is a bachelorette party. Women only. Us being the exception as we can change into women if we wanted to."

Gilbert chuckled and turned to the others.

"Guess we have to go then."

"Not a chance!" Several girls shouted and all swarmed about them, pulling them all in different directions out onto the dance floor.

Arthur was about to shout in annoyance again, but Feliciano put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, before he crouched down on the table and then hopped off.

Juliet came racing over and threw her arms around her mother with delight and gratitude.

"That was amazing! What a wonderful surprise!"

Feliciano laughed and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you liked it. Now we'll get out of your hair. And sorry about those men at the back, they're guests that didn't get the memo about this party being girls only."

"Oh it's fine. If they want to stay they can." She tried to sound like she didn't really care, even though she cared desperately that they stay, "And you don't have to leave either!" She was surprised that she was saying it. If papa and them left then she wouldn't have to worry about him possibly running into her three dads on the dance-floor. She was still clinging to an invisible hope that he hadn't recognized them in the dim light at the back of the group. On the other hand, she really did want papa to be part of this. He had done so much for her, and she was getting married tomorrow, after which she would have to leave him to start her own life.

"Actually we do." Lovino interrupted her thoughts with a grimace, "These old costume shirts are hot and itchy as hell. I'm not spending all night in it!"

Juliet laughed.

"All right then, but you must all come back after you change, ok. Promise?"

"If you're really sure." her papa smiled and then turned to the other two and they left hurriedly, heading back into the villa.

Juliet made sure they were gone before she turned back to the crowd of dancing girls. To her relief, Roslyn was dancing with her father, that meant Juliet could put her plan into action immediately. She would start the interrogations with Antonio first. She might even be able to get through all of them before her papa, uncle, and Arthur finished changing clothes and came back down to the party.


	8. The Name of the Game

_Chapter 7 - The Name of the Game_

Juliet wound her way around the crowd of dancers, being pulled in occasionally here and there, but always slipping back out again and trying to never lose track of Roslyn and Antonio. She at last reached them and Roslyn moved slightly away from him, shoving him at Juliet so that they would start dancing together.

"This is fantastic!" He laughed as he danced with her, "I'm so glad my grandmother decided to leave this place to your papa."

Juliet grinned and then pretended to fan herself.

"It's a bit hot though, mind if we take a break and a walk?"

"Sure" Antonio grinned as well, "I've been hoping for a chance to talk to you. You used to be my niece after all, but I don't really know anything about you."

"And I want to know more about you too." she nodded and led him off to the side of the villa by the kitchen.

"Tell me a bit about yourself. What are some of your interests?" She smiled at him as they walked.

"Well I like to cook, do artwork sometimes, and just in general have fun. I'm also pretty energetic and try to be as cheerful and optimistic as I can."

Juliet nodded and her smile grew. Antonio had just said exactly what she best liked to do. Papa too, but still, it was sounding like she might have already found her dad. Strange as it may be that she and her cousins were actually half siblings!

"All right Juliet" they were far away from the party by now and Antonio turned to her with a knowing smile, "You didn't just ask me out here to tell you about myself because you were curious about your former uncle, did you? There's a reason you want to know."

Juliet smiled and nodded. Then she opened her mouth and started to sing softly.

 _"I've seen you twice, in a short time. Only a day since we started. It seems to me, for every time, I'm getting more open hearted."_

She smiled at him and held out her arms.

 _"Your smile and the sound of your voice, and the way you see through me. Got a feeling you give me no choice, and it means a lot to me. So I wanna know...what's the name of the game?"_

"What do you mean?" Antonio blinked.

 _"Does it mean anything to you?"_

"What or who are you referring to?"

 _" What's the name of the game?"_

"Juliet, exactly what do you want to know?"

 _"Can you feel it the way I do?"_

Antonio shook his head and sighed with a smile.

 _"Tell me please, cause I have to know. I'm a curious child, beginning to grow."_

"Juliet" Antonio laughed, "I can't figure out what you're trying to ask me through this song. Please just tell me."

"Will you tell me what happened between papa and you twenty-one years ago?"

Antonio blinked at her in surprise.

"That's what you want to know? Why?"

She shrugged.

"It's important to me. Please?"

Antonio stared at her for a few moments before his eyes suddenly lit up.

"Oh...I think I understand now." he shook his head, "Juliet, I can't be your father. See I never touched Feli. We did kiss once, but other than that, all we did was talk."

"Really?!" Juliet asked in surprise, "But in his journal on August 4 he wrote 'what a night' the same thing he had written in the past anytime he had been with Ludwig. And at the end after he wrote about the kiss he said 'I won't tell you anymore. Everything else is private between the two of us'! I took that to mean you had done it and he was just rather embarrassed to actually write it down! Since he was still a girl at the time I thought..."

"Nope, we didn't" Antonio grinned, "He must have just written that because he really did feel the need to keep what we talked about private from his journal, and anyone who might accidentally find it and read it." He winked at her.

Juliet felt extremely relieved but also a little disappointed. It was nice to know that her papa hadn't hurt her uncle by sleeping with the guy he loved, but it also meant that her greatest suspicion of who her dad was had been dashed. Now it was down to Ludwig and Alfred.

"Did...did papa by chance tell you she was pregnant during that talk?"

Antonio shook his head.

"I didn't find that out until Lovino did. Shortly after we were mated."

Juliet nodded and bit her lip.

Antonio smiled sadly and wrapped her in a hug.

"Sorry I can't be of more help to you, but I hope you might still consider me as an uncle at least?"

She hugged back and laughed.

"Go make up with Uncle Lovi and I won't have to just consider it."

"Well that is the general plan." Antonio grinned and released her, "Now you should probably return to your party before you're missed."

Juliet nodded and hurried off back to the laughing and dancing.

It didn't take her long before she saw Kazumi dancing, or rather being lead around, a country dance with Alfred. They made a ridiculous pair as the upbeat pop music did not match the style of dance at all. She laughed a bit at that as she danced her way closer to them. Kazumi was relieved to see her and Alfred also grinned and dropped the other girl's hands so he could take Juliet and lead her instead.

"And how is the lucky girl tonight?" he grinned as they cantered sideways along the edge of the throng.

"I'm great, but it's rather loud here. Sorry to drag you away, but would you mind coming with me on a brief walk?"

"Sure, I guess I could use a break myself." He grinned and they headed off down the steps from the courtyard.

"So I haven't seen you since this morning and you were in a bit of a rush to go talk with your friends so I didn't get a chance to congratulate you." Alfred continued to grin and looked at her with shining eyes, "Who's the lucky boy anyways?"

"Andrew J Kirkland" She replied with a bright smile.

Alfred stopped walking.

"Arthur...has a son?"

Juliet turned back to look at his shocked expression.

"Yeah. Did you not know that? I thought you knew Arthur?"

"From a long time ago. I was a guest here at the villa when he came to perform with Feli and Lovi. But I only saw your papa after that."

"I know. It's the reason I invited you here." Juliet nodded and Alfred blinked at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you about you and papa."

"Something..." Alfred scratched his head, "Like what? What exactly has he told you?"

"He's actually never mentioned you. I found out about you from his journal."

"And so you just decided on a whim to invite me here?!" Alfred looked really shocked, "Juliet, tell me why!"

"I just wanted to get to know you. But I'm struggling with how to find out what I really want to know. And...and..." Juliet shook her head and suddenly started singing again. Trying to convey her hectic emotions and desires through the same song she had started with Antonio.

 _"And you make me talk. And you make me feel. And you make me show, what I'm trying to conceal. If I trust in you, would you let me down? Would you laugh at me? If I said I cared for you, could you feel the same way too. I wanna know..."_

"Are you my father?" she stopped singing abruptly and looked Alfred right in the eyes.

He took a step back in surprise.

"Huh?!"

"Are you my father?" Juliet repeated, "In papa's journal he talked about the night you walked on the beach together. August 11. He started it with 'what a night' and ended it with 'I'm a bit ashamed to admit I kissed him, and other stuff that I won't mention here'.

Alfred blinked and ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"Ah, now I see why you really wanted me here. You're looking for your dad. Well, yeah I will admit that we went a bit farther than kissing but...we didn't go all the way. It wouldn't have been right for either of us. I was still getting over Arthur's disappearance and Feli was kinda letting his emotions rule him, or rather her at the time. It was probably because he, er she, was already pregnant with you and didn't know it yet."

Juliet gaped at him. Another person that hadn't actually _been_ with her mother. That meant the only person left was...Ludwig. The one that had hurt her papa so. And then there was the other thing Alfred had said. 'I was still getting over Arthur's disappearance'. It seemed like Alfred and Arthur had had a relationship in the past. And it sounded like they had been together at the same time her parents had! Well if that was the case then maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if they met again. It might make Arthur not so grumpy. She decided to risk suggesting something.

"Have you tried talking with Arthur while you're here?"

Alfred nodded.

"But somehow he seems to keep getting away from me before I can seriously talk to him. It's frustrating."

Juliet smiled in understanding and put an assuring hand on his arm.

"I don't think you should give up, Alfred. Not if you really love him as I suspect you do. And I don't think Andrew will really mind since he and I are starting our own life together tomorrow. So there's only one thing you have to ask yourself."

"Oh and what is that?" Alfred looked back at her with a slightly laughing smile.

She smiled and stepped back, placing her hands behind her back and singing once more.

 _"What's the name of the game?"_

Alfred grinned and took up her challenge. Holding out his arms so he could lead her in a dance and echoing her with his own voice.

 _"I'll talk to my Arthur today."_

 _"Does it mean anything to you?"_

 _"Just give me an hour, ok? And it means a lot."_

 _"What's the name of the game?"_

 _"His smile and the sound of his voice."_

 _"Can you feel it the way I do?"_

 _"I'm down to this possible choice..."_

"And it means a lot." He grinned and spun her briefly before stepping back, "I'll do it, Juliet. And now...if my suspicions are correct and you've already been told no by Antonio as well...I think you want to go find Ludwig, don't you?"

He grinned at her expression and then put his hands behind his head and walked back towards the steps and the dancers, whistling.

She stood on the path gathering her thoughts and preparing herself for the next encounter. The _major_ encounter with her father. Her actual father that she was now certain of.

Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Right!" she clapped her hands determinedly and hurried quickly back up the steps to the party.

She reached it at the same time that her papa, uncle, and Arthur came back out of the villa, dressed in casual shirts now. Still the same colors that their costume shirts had been though. They were all looking around nervously and she was certain she knew the people it was directed at. But they didn't have long to just sit and relax in the doorway because several of the girls had seen them and rushed over to pull them into the dancing fray.

Juliet too plunged back into the party and danced for several minutes before she at last spotted Ludwig. He didn't look too thrilled at being in the crowd and appeared to see an opening in it because he suddenly made a dash away from where he was. But another figure suddenly spun right into his path and he stopped dead.

Juliet also stopped as she watched her parents staring at each other. She couldn't read either of their expressions and all too soon Ludwig suddenly lunged for another opening again and was gone. Juliet really wanted to go to her papa as he was now staring down at the floor and appeared to be clenching and unclenching his hands while taking several deep breaths. But her main goal at the moment had to be Ludwig. She _had_ to talk to him!

She danced her way around and out of the group again, just in time to see his back disappearing through the villa doorway. She didn't wait a moment before she took off after him, but she didn't start shouting until she was inside.

"Wait! Ludwig, don't go!"

He didn't turn around or even stop.

In desperation, and with all her emotion, Juliet called out again.

"Wait please!...Father!"

Ludwig froze in mid stride. He just stood there without moving a muscle for several moments before she heard his voice.

"Mein gott!" He gasped. Then whirled around to face her with wide eyes, "Mein gott, Juliet...are you twenty?!"

She nodded and came up to stand directly in front of him.

"And before you ask, I just found out that you're the one who must be my father since both Antonio and Alfred said they weren't with papa in the same way you were. I couldn't tell that from the journal. That's how I found out about you. Papa has never mentioned you before in my life. But I wanted to know. So I sent the invitations to the three of you in the hopes that I could find out and now I finally have!"

She was trembling from emotion and Ludwig took a tentative step forward to place a hand on her shoulder and look directly into her eyes.

"You wanted your dad to walk you down the aisle tomorrow, didn't you?"

She nodded again and looked at him seriously.

"But only if he wants to."

Ludwig looked at her for a few moments and sighed.

"Your papa won't like it."

"I don't care." she laughed, "All I care about is if you want to."

She could feel tears starting to fall down her cheeks but didn't try to brush them away as she started singing the song again to convey her feelings and hopes.

 _"Tell me please, cause I have to know. I'm a curious child, beginning to grow. And you make me talk. And you make me feel. And you make me show, what I'm trying to conceal. If I trust in you, would you let me down? Would you laugh at me? If I said I cared for you...could you feel the same way too? I wanna know...the name of the game."_

"I'll talk to your papa tonight." Ludwig smiled and ran a hand down her tear stained cheek.

 _"Does it mean anything to you?"_

"You've got to trust me, Juliet, I'm doing what's right. And I know it means a lot." He wrapped her in a tight hug.

 _"What's the name of the game?"_

She looked up into her father's face and truly smiled for the first time since she had talked with him.

 _"Do you feel the way I do? I wanna know. Oh yes I wanna know! What's the name of the game?"_

Ludwig brushed hair back behind her ears and continued to smile warmly at her.

"I may regret this after having to discuss it with Feli, but at present I don't care." He looked at her and chuckled a bit, "You know I always wanted a daughter. Told myself I would spoil her rotten."

Juliet laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Well now you have one. Oh...but you can't tell papa that I'm the one who told you."

"How exactly am I supposed to explain how I know then?"

"Well you could just kinda imply that you figured it out based on my age and really hope that you're right about it and that there wasn't some other guy shortly after you."

Ludwig nodded and smiled.

"You're very clever. Just like your papa. I'm lucky I didn't have any other children, if they had met you they would never have recovered."

She laughed and hugged him again.

"Now" he sighed with a smile and made sure all the tears were gone from her cheeks, "We should both return to the party. You first though. I'll follow after shortly. If your papa caught us coming out of the villa together he might get suspicious."

She laughed again and nodded. Practically skipping away from him out the door.

Ludwig still smiled as he watched her go, but then it fell and he sighed. He had been wanting to talk to Feliciano ever since he had arrived, but both circumstances and uncertainty had held him back. Now, having found out that Juliet was his daughter, he had yet another reason to talk to the young changeling. And he had promised Juliet that he would.

So after a few moments of standing in the villa entry-hall, he took a breath and gathered up his courage to go and face his former lover.


	9. Voulez Vous

_**AN: Thank you to all that have been reviewing, I really appreciate it. This chapter is a bit chaotic and I apologize for that. Also, lyrics in 'Under Attack' have been changed a bit. Hope people enjoy! :AN**_

 _Chapter 8 - Voulez Vous_

Juliet had just barely started dancing again when suddenly one of the girls relaxing on one of the courtyard edges gave a shout.

"Oh! I think we're about to be invaded!"

Juliet and all the other girls looked over at her in surprise. She had a relatively clear view down into the trees and was pointing in that direction.

Several more girls went over to her and then turned back with grins.

"Boys!"

All the other girls started whispering and letting out little excited exclamations. It appeared that the bachelorette and bachelor parties were about to be joined as one, just like the bride and groom would be tomorrow.

They all moved far away from the edges to make a circle in the center of the courtyard, all except the men already there, who moved off to either side. And the girls all took up an excited tune in anticipation.

 _"People everywhere, a sense of expectation hanging in the air."_

They all held onto each other and looked around in nervous excitement.

 _"Giving out a spark. Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark."_

Without warning several boys jumped up onto the ledges around the courtyard and started to sing as well.

 _"And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end. Master's of the sce-ene."_

They jumped down and more took their place.

 _"We've done it all before, and now we're back to get some more."_

They pointed at all the girls with conspiratorial grins.

 _"You know what I mean."_

Then they all ran forward and found a girl to partner with for the dance that was about to begin. And the girls joined in with their own voices once more.

 _"Voulez Vous! Aha! Take it now or leave it. Aha! Now is all we get. Aha! Nothing promised, no regrets."_

A trio of boys came up the stairs and Juliet grinned when she saw the one in the lead was Andrew. She ran out to meet him.

 _"Voulez Vous! Aha! Aint no big decision. Aha! You know what to do. Aha! La question c'est Voulez Vous."_

Andrew held her tightly and kissed her passionately as everyone else danced around them.

 _"Voulez Vouuuuuuuuuu!"_

When they stepped apart Andrew reached into his pocket and brought out a necklace with a beautiful glittering pearl on it. Juliet beamed at him and touched it reverently.

"Let me put it on now." He whispered and she nodded and turned around, holding up her hair so he could easily clasp the chain about her neck. Once that was finished he took the opportunity to kiss the flesh on the back of her neck before he turned her about and captured her lips again.

The kiss would have lasted a long time if it hadn't been for a couple of boys and girls that suddenly appeared and dragged them apart to get lost in the crowd away from each other.

 _"And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end. Master's of the scene."_

She found herself suddenly dancing with her papa and she was glad to see that he was smiling and laughing.

 _"We've done it all before, and now we're back to get some more. You know what I mean."_

He put a finger under her new necklace and beamed with pride.

"He did well I see."

Juliet nodded and was about to ask her papa how he was enjoying the night, but once again she was dragged away back into the crowd.

 _"Voulez Vous!"_

She was now dancing near Gilbert.

 _"Aha! Take it now or leave it."_

In a break in the crowd she noticed Alfred dancing near Andrew.

 _"Aha! Now is all we get."_

The man suddenly stopped and just stared at Andrew, before he moved closer to him.

 _"Aha! Nothing promised, no regret."_

Alfred pulled the boy out of the crowd by the arm and stared hard, back into his blue eyes.

"You're Andrew Kirkland right?"

The young man blinked back at him and folded his arms in confusion and suspicion, but still nodded.

Alfred took a breath.

"My name is Alfred F Jones. You don't know me but I knew your mum very well back before you were born. But he won't talk to me now so I have to ask _you_ this question instead. Who is your father?"

Andrew blinked at him and shrugged.

"He never told me."

Alfred nodded as if having expected that and then stared at him hard again.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty." Andrew raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Alfred nodded again as if having expected that too. And his blue eyes seemed to twinkle as his smile grew.

"Well then I won't beat about the bush. I think fate brought me here in order to meet you. I think...I'm your dad."

Andrew stared at him in shock, and so did Juliet as she had managed to never lose sight of them and had gotten close enough to hear just at that moment. Now she looked closely between the two of them and realized all the similarities between the two. So it turned out that Alfred was a father after all! Just not hers. Still, she was afraid of how Andrew might take this, but wasn't able to stay and listen to the chat any longer as she was forced to start dancing again and wound up getting pushed back into the center of the crowd.

The two young men just continued to stare at each other before they both ran a nervous hand through their hair.

"So, where do we go from here?" Andrew asked first, "Does mum know that you know?"

"No, I didn't even know for sure myself until you told me how old you were. But unless there was some other guy after Arthur disappeared on me, then we have to be father and son."

"Mum's never really told me about his past so I don't know." Andrew shrugged, "But based on what you and I look like I don't think there can be much question."

Alfred nodded and ran a hand through his hair again.

"This is a bit crazy. I mean...I always have wanted to be a father. But I wasn't quite expecting to find out I was one on this trip."

Andrew actually laughed at that.

"So are you going to tell mum that you know?"

"Yeah, I was gonna try tonight."

"Well good luck." Andrew smirked and then he actually smiled really widely and leaned forward to give the man a brief hug.

"Thanks for telling me, da."

Alfred grinned and winked at his son as he stepped away again.

"Yeah no problem. And don't worry about Artie, he doesn't scare me...much."

Andrew smirked and nodded before he spoke again,

"Now I have to get back to my fiancé. Bye, da!"

With that he was back into the group and Alfred was left to try and scan through the dancers for Arthur. The singing picked up again as he at last spotted him dancing near Gilbert and a girl with silvery blond hair. With determination he plunged back into the fray.

 _"Voulez Vous!"_

Juliet's mind was racing even as her body was flung about in the dance.

 _"Aha! Aint no big decision."_

Alfred was Andrew's dad?!

 _"Aha! You know what to do."_

It was crazy!

 _"Aha! La question c'est Voulez Vous."_

Suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe, and there was Andrew catching hold of her and forcing her to try and focus on him.

 _"Voulez Vouuuuuuuuuu!"_

With several more spins and weaving, Feliciano suddenly found himself caught in a strong hold and dancing with the last person he wanted to be.

"Ludwig, what are you doing here?!" he hissed, glancing around in a panic and hoping that Juliet wasn't anywhere around. Fortunately, she appeared to be occupied with Andrew a little ways off.

"I just dropped in to say hi." Ludwig spoke softly as well and stared straight back at him without letting any of his unease or excitement show.

"Hi, but if you hadn't happened to have noticed by now, we're in the middle of a bachelorette party here. My...a local girl is getting married tomorrow."

Ludwig decided to play along with the fib.

"Yes I'm aware of that. But I want...no, _need_ to talk to you."

"And I'm telling you now is not the time!" Feliciano shouted and managed to break free at last and disappear back into the other dancers.

 _"Voulez Vous!"_

Juliet looked around wildly.

 _"Aha! Take it now or leave it."_

She had indeed been watching her parents.

 _"Aha! Now is all we get."_

And she had seen the way her papa had desperately tried to get away.

 _"Aha! Nothing promised, no regrets."_

Things did not seem to be going well at all.

 _"Voulez Vous!"_

Now as she and Andrew danced towards a different section she caught sight of Lovino and Antonio.

 _"Aha! Aint no big decision."_

Antonio seemed to be trying to catch Lovino's hands.

 _"Aha! You know what to do."_

But it appeared that any time he did Lovino would manage to dodge away with a scowl on his face.

 _"Aha! La question c'est Voulez Vous."_

That was most certainly not good either!

 _"Voulez Vouuuuuuuuuu!"_

The whole night was insane and most of it she couldn't control even though she was the one that had caused it to be possible in the first place. Now she really felt like she couldn't breathe at all and she didn't really hear Andrew asking if she was ok, or see her papa looking at her with sudden worry.

 _"Voulez Vous!"_

She succumbed to the spinning in her head and collapsed to her knees, clutching at it.

Instantly several people were around her shouting and shaking her.

"Juliet!"

"Jules!"

"My gosh!"

"Give her some space!"

"Darling!"

"Bambina!"

That voice came through with recognition and she looked up into her papa's anxious face.

"Exhausted" she moaned and reached her arms up.

Feliciano understood and scooped her up in his arms. He turned to the rest of the crowd.

"You're welcome to keep partying but I'm gonna take her to bed now."

Andrew nodded, still slightly in shock but Ludwig spoke up with much concern and slight panic in his voice.

"Will she really be ok? Is there anything I could do to help?"

Feliciano shook his head and marched determinedly back into the villa with his daughter in his arms. He hoped that she would be asleep as soon as he placed her in bed. And Juliet herself hoped this too.

But instead she lay awake for hours just tossing and turning. Everything that had happened that day raced around in her head. She had found out who her dad was. She had found out that her former uncle wanted to get back together with her actual uncle. On the other side she was pretty certain that her uncle hated him and would never agree to it. Then she had discovered that one of the guys she had initially thought might be her father was actually most likely her fiancé's father. And to top it all off, her papa's reaction towards Ludwig was not exactly what she would call encouraging. And she was the one that created the whole thing by writing those stupid letters! It was all too much. Her thoughts and emotions had her...well...under attack!

~*My my*~

Feliciano paced back and forth in his bedroom. His mind was racing a mile a minute. Ludwig was here at the villa. He was certain Juliet had seen him. Was it possible she had even talked to him? He really hoped that the man hadn't told her anything that might make her suspect who he was. And was it possible that Ludwig knew who Juliet was to him? He had seemed to desperately want to talk to him, but what about? What could he possibly have to talk about to the one he had hurt twenty one years ago?! And what was most frustrating was how much control Feliciano had had to exercise on himself to not just melt into the man's arms and kiss him like he had those many times all those years ago!

His pacing grew quicker and his frantic emotions took control of his voice like they had many times already that day.

 _"Don't know how to take it. Don't know where to go. My resistance's running low. And every day the hold is getting tighter, and it troubles me so."_

He came to a stop before the small chest on the bottom of the bed and lifted up the lid to stare down at the picture at the top again. Ludwig and him smiled up, looking so happy and perfect together. He slammed the lid shut again and whirled to begin pacing once more.

 _"I'm nobody's fool and yet it's clear to me, I don't have a strategy. It's just like taking candy from a baby and I think I must be...Under attack! I'm being taken. About to crack! Defences breakin'. Won't somebody please have a heart? Come and rescue me now 'cause I'm fallin' apart."_

He flopped on his bed and pulled the chest up onto him. Clutching to it as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

 _"Under attack! I'm taking cover. He's on my track! My former lover. Hoping nothing can stop him now. Should I want to, I'm not sure I would know how!"_

Lovino slammed his fist down on the bedside table in his hotel room.

 _"This is getting crazy, I should tell him so. Really let my anger show. 'Cause waiting as an answer to his questions, is a definite 'no!'"_

Arthur groaned and leaned against his door.

 _"Why'd this have to happen? Now I'm scared as hell. Trapped within this magic spell. I hardly dare to think of what would happen, where I'd be if I fell..."_

 _"Under attack! I'm being taken. About to crack! Defences breakin'. Won't somebody please have a heart? Come and rescue me now 'cause I'm fallin' apart."_

Both Arthur and Lovino whirled to face their doors as if challenging the men to show up and try to talk to them again.

 _"Under attack! I'm taking cover. He's on my track! My chasing lover. Thinking nothing can stop him now. Should I want to, I'm not sure I would know how!"_

Feliciano set the box aside and got up again, determined about what he was going to do. And still he hesitated on the doorknob to the outside of his rooms. Lovino and Arthur also paused just short of opening their doors. All three turned around and leaned back against them breathing heavily.

 _"Under attack! I'm being taken! About to crack! Defences breakin'! Won't somebody please have a heart? Come and rescue me now 'cause I'm fallin' apart!"_

They forced themselves to go back to their beds and lay down. Except for Feliciano, who slid down the wood frame, wrapping his arms around his knees and burying his face in them, still singing softly.

 _"Under attack, I'm taking cover. Could we go back, to being lovers? Maybe I just can't stop him now. Should he want to...I'm not sure I would know how."_

And at last he let the tears flow. Sobbing into his knees and really hoping that Juliet had fallen asleep a long time ago so she wouldn't hear him.


	10. SOS

_**AN:This chapter contains one of my favorite ABBA songs that is included in the musical but not in the movie. One of Us. And my apologies in advance if the chapter upsets people again. Please don't hate me!:AN**_

 _Chapter 9 - S.O.S._

Juliet awoke screaming. Almost instantly someone was kneeling beside her and rubbing her shoulder with a comforting hand.

"Relax Juliet, it was just a nightmare."

She stared up at Matthew with confusion and then looked around her. She was in the courtyard!

"How?" she breathed and Matthew shrugged.

"You must have sleepwalked. Lucky thing you didn't get hurt going down all those stairs."

Juliet groaned and sat up.

"What time is it?"

"A little after 8." Matthew replied, still in his soft, soothing voice, "I was about to wake you up when you suddenly woke yourself up screaming."

Juliet groaned and rubbed her head again.

Matthew bit his lip and lowered his voice even more.

"Juliet, there's something I've been wanting to ask you..."

He was cut off by shutters banging open and Feliciano stuck his head out the window of his bedroom.

"What's going on? What happened? I heard screaming. Dios, Juliet! What are you doing up so early?! Were you the one screaming?!"

Juliet got up with Matthew's help and tried to wave her hand dismissively.

"Apparently I sleep-walked out here and I just woke up from a nightmare. But I'm fine now." she tried to assure both him and herself.

"Hang on, I'll be right down!" her papa shouted and then disappeared back inside again.

Juliet groaned and clutched at her head as Matthew helped her over to a chair and then continued to rub her shoulders until Feliciano arrived. His shirt was hanging open, but at least he had had the thought to put one on. He was still in short pajama bottoms as well.

"Thank you Mattie, I'll take it from here." He spoke quickly with a rushed smile to his young friend before he knelt down in front of his daughter and stared up at her with concerned eyes.

As soon as Matthew had left and gone back into the kitchen he spoke and stroked her cheek.

"Bambina, is something the matter? You seemed really out of sorts last night. Come, tell papa what's wrong."

Juliet felt tears in her eyes and she closed them as she moaned again.

"I think I've made a horrible mistake, papa. And now I don't know what to do."

"Oh bambina" Feliciano whispered softly and stood up to wrap his arms around his trembling girl, "You don't have to do anything. It's not too late to call off the wedding. I'll just explain to everyone..."

"Wait!" She gasped and pushed him away from her, "Call...call off the wedding?!"

"Isn't that the mistake you're talking about? Isn't that what you're wanting?" Feliciano asked in surprise at her reaction.

"No" Juliet shook her head violently, "No wait, that's what you want isn't it?!"

Feliciano took a breath and stammered, "N-No."

"Yes of course it is!" Juliet stood up abruptly and glared at him with her hands on her hips, "I'm getting married, not joining a convent! It's not like you'll never see me again!"

"Juliet, calm down." Feliciano pleaded and tried to hold her again but she was having none of it.

"God you just don't get it do you?! You never had a wedding of your own, so you don't know all the stress and excitement that comes with it!"

"Well I'm experiencing it now helping you with yours!" Feliciano suddenly snapped and glared back at her.

"But not in the same way! You skipped over the whole wedding thing and just did the baby thing! Well good for you!"

"I don't know why you're going off on me but I don't like it, young lady!" Feliciano shouted back at her, clenching his fists.

"Because...because I love Andrew more than anything in the world!"

"Great!" Feliciano snapped sarcastically.

"And I want to be with him!"

"Fine! Good for you!" Feliciano waved his hand and turned away.

"And I don't want my children growing up not knowing who their father is, because it's just crap!"

"You know I never wanted that either!" Feliciano whirled back but Juliet was already gone. Instead, Lovino and Arthur stood in the doorway to the villa in shock.

"That was quite something to watch." Lovino whispered as they came forward.

"So even _you_ can get mad if pushed too far." Arthur laughed nervously.

"Oh god" Feliciano came over to the table and sat down abruptly, putting his head in his hands, "I have no idea what just happened. Why didn't I just let her talk instead of jumping to my own conclusions and making her so mad?"

"It is her wedding day." Lovino sighed and patted his brother's back, "Her emotions are running high. Don't take it personally."

"I can't help but" Feliciano sighed and looked at them seriously, "I shouldn't have kept the truth about her father a secret from her. Now I'm paying for that by having her mad at me on a day that should be happy."

"You didn't want her to be hurt like you were." Arthur reassured him. Then he took a breath and bit his lip, "You...do still feel the same about him right? Still angry and hurt?"

Feliciano groaned and shook his head in frustration.

"I was up tossing and turning practically all night trying to figure that out."

He sighed and looked down at his hands now clasped in his lap.

"I really should go talk to my daughter. Apologize for my assumptions and ask her what is really bothering her."

Lovino and Arthur looked at each other with a knowing glance before Lovino leaned down to his brother.

"Maybe before you try and help your daughter sort through her feelings, you should figure out your own." he whispered in Feliciano's ear. Then he and Arthur headed back inside the villa.

Feliciano snapped his head to stare after them before he let it fall into his hands once more. What Lovino had suggested he do was easier said than done. There were so many emotions raging in his head when he thought of Ludwig that he couldn't quite pinpoint a single one. He was certain that some surely to be mixed in the lot were desire, hatred, sorrow, and...most likely, love.

He knew that he had never stopped loving Ludwig for a single moment. He had still been in a corner of his heart when Juliet had come into his life to claim all the rest of it. But he had also known that he was a fool for feeling that way because Ludwig had surely forgotten all about him and was focused on his pack and new mate, and probably his own kids too. These thoughts always caused him pain and he clutched at his chest now. Why the hell was Ludwig here?! Having him in mind was easy to ignore, having him in flesh was much _much_ harder.

What were Feliciano's feelings? Well if he just imagined Ludwig standing in his front doorway, he could surely sing them at the illusion. He stood up and faced the empty doorway, and instantly his mind created Ludwig perfectly and he at last put words to his emotions.

 _"They passed me by, all of those great romances. Because of your robbing me, of my rightful chances."_

He had never been able to allow himself to fall in love again.

 _"My picture clear, everything seemed so easy."_

For those several perfect days he had felt like the luckiest boy in the world.

 _"But then you dealt me the blow. One of us had to go. How you hurt me, I want you to know!"_

He placed a hand over his heart and felt tears pricking at his eyes before he flung out his hands wide and stared determinedly at the Ludwig illusion.

 _"One of us is cryin'! One of us is lyin', in his lonely bed."_

He tipped his head back and felt some tears slip down his cheeks.

 _"Staring at the ceiling, wishing he was somewhere else instead!"_

Like wrapped tightly in Ludwig's arms with the knowledge that he would never be let go. He faced the front of the villa again and clutched at his heart once more.

 _"One of us is lonely! One of us is only, waiting for a call."_

If Ludwig could only say the right thing then maybe...just maybe...

 _"Sorry for himself. Feeling stupid! Feeling small. Wishing you had never left at all."_

Feliciano reached out a hand desperately and the vision faded from before his eyes.

 _"Never left at all."_ His whispery voice trailed away and suddenly Ludwig himself was in the doorway.

Feliciano gave a yelp and snatched his hand back, whirling away and frantically buttoning up his shirt while making for the kitchen door.

"Feliciano, wait!" Ludwig shouted and ran after him, grabbing his arm.

Feliciano tensed and froze, not daring to look at him.

"Feliciano...I need to talk to you."

"Well I don't have time to talk." Feliciano pulled his arms free, "I have a wedding to prepare for."

"That's one of the things I need to talk to you about." Ludwig sighed, "Why didn't you tell me it was your daughter getting married?"

Feliciano laughed a bit harshly.

"Because I didn't think it was any of your business."

"Well what is this Andrew kid like? Is he good enough for her?"

"That" Feliciano whirled around to glare at him, "Is also none of your business."

He made for the kitchen door and grabbed the handle.

"You don't think it's her father's business to know about the guy she's chosen to marry?" Ludwig spoke very softly, not looking at him.

Feliciano caught his breath and let his hand slip off the handle.

"You know." he didn't turn around to face him either, just leaned his head against the wood of the door, "Dios Ludwig, how do you know?"

"I used logic to figure it out. Feliciano..."

The young changeling felt the werewolf's presence behind him and a strong hand was placed over his own on the door.

"Why didn't you tell me yourself?"

Ludwig's voice sounded hurt and the nearness of it and his breath, and warmth from his body was making him start to lose control. He had to get out of here! But if he pushed the kitchen door open then Ludwig would surely just follow him. He would have to make him leave.

He turned around so he was facing the large werewolf and stared challengingly into his deep blue eyes.

"And what would you have done if I told you? Tried to convince us to postpone the wedding so that your pack could be involved? Your family? Your mate?"

"Feliciano..." Ludwig whispered and leaned his face down, "You've got it all wrong?"

And then he kissed him. It didn't last for very long, but it was still way longer than Feliciano wanted. He pushed the werewolf back and slipped under his arms, running for the center of the courtyard. He wiped his mouth and tried to force his body to stop trembling.

"Bastard!" He shouted and didn't turn around to see if Ludwig had followed him. He had, but still stood a few feet away.

"I'm sorry, Feliciano!" Ludwig gasped and covered his own mouth with a hand, "I couldn't stop myself. I just wanted...I-I just..."

He took a breath and let his voice carry out in a tune that he was sure Feliciano knew.

 _"Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find."_

"Oh god" Feliciano breathed, "Stop singing."

 _"I try to reach for you, but you have closed your mind."_

"No fair" Feliciano moaned and leaned his hands against the nearest chair for support, "You know I love your singing voice."

 _"What ever happened to our love? I wish I understood. It used to be so nice. It used to be so good."_

"Until you went off and married someone else." Feliciano breathed and tried to force his body to stop reacting to Ludwig's voice.

 _"So when you're near me darling can't you hear me? S.O.S."_

He took a step closer to Feliciano.

 _"The love you gave me, nothing else can save me. S.O.S."_

Feliciano raised his head up and stared at the sparkling horizon of sea over the trees.

 _"When you're gone, how can I even try to go on?"_

He stepped forward and tentatively placed a hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

 _"When you're gone, though I try, how can I carry on?"_

He tried to take another step closer and put his other hand on Feliciano's shoulder, but Feliciano slipped out from under his grip again and walked a little ways away from him once more. The young changeling took several deep breaths in order to make his voice cooperate as he turned back to Ludwig with sad eyes.

 _"You seem so far away, though you are standing near."_

He placed a hand over his heart and closed his eyes with a sad smile.

 _"You made me feel alive, but something died I fear."_

He reopened his eyes and ran a hand through his hair with a nervous laugh.

 _"I really tried to make it out. I wish I understood. What happened to our love? It used to be so good."_

Ludwig tried to walk toward him again but Feliciano put a hand up and shook his head, still with a sad smile.

 _"So when you're near me darling can you hear me? S.O.S."_

He held out a hand to the side.

 _"The love you gave me, nothing else can save me. S.O.S."_

He threw his other hand out to the side and closed his eyes once more.

 _"When you're gone, how can I even try to go on?"_

He opened his eyes again but looked down at the ground as his hands slowly dropped to his sides again.

 _"When you're gone, though I try how can I carry on?"_

"Feliciano..." Ludwig tried to step closer to him again but the other man held a single finger out and shook his head.

"If you don't want me to kick you off this island before our daughter's wedding then I suggest you don't try and come any closer at the moment."

Ludwig stopped and looked at him with sad eyes as well.

"Oh Feliciano" he whispered again and then joined his voice with the young changeling's.

 _"So when you're near me darling can't you hear me? S.O.S. And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me. S.O.S."_

 _"When you're gone..."_ Feliciano sang at the top of his lungs.

 _"When you're gone..."_ Ludwig echoed him.

 _"How can I even try to go on?"_

 _"When you're gone..."_ Feliciano sang loudly again.

 _"When you're gone..."_ This time Ludwig let his desperate voice ring out loudly as well.

 _"Though I try, how can I carry on?"_

As their voices faded they just stared at each other for a few moments, before Feliciano took a deep breath and walked past him back into the villa.

This time Ludwig didn't try to stop him. He just stood staring straight ahead where the young man had been.

Feliciano quickly ran up the stairs in the hopes that the strain on his body would keep him from crying more than he already had that day. At last he came to a stop before the outer door to Juliet's room. He took several deep breaths to calm himself and was about to knock when he heard several girls' voices and giggling coming from within. It sounded like some wedding preparations were already underway.

He pulled his hand back and shook his head, not wanting to disturb Juliet if she was occupied. Instead he made for his own rooms next door and shut the door behind him with a definite click. Letting out a soft sigh as he slipped to the floor like the previous night.


	11. Does Your Mother Know?

**_(AN: It's taken a long time to get back to this. Dunno why considering I still had a couple chapters already written, but I've been busy. My son was born on August 31 and he has just recently needed less attention so I have more free time and less mommy brain in which to use it. My apologies for the lateness of this chapter but I hope the content makes up for it.)_**

 _Chapter 10 - Does Your Mother Know?_

Ludwig was still standing unmoving in the courtyard when Arthur emerged hurriedly, wearing swim trunks and with his shirt unbuttoned. He had decided that he needed a cool dip in the ocean to try and clear his head and calm himself down. Alfred had once again tried to talk to him in the hallway and he had forcefully shouted at him to leave him alone before he had dashed into his room. The situation was just getting ridiculous and he couldn't handle it calmly anymore. That's why he hoped that maybe a short swim and something from the beach-shack bar would help to put him back to rights before his son's wedding.

But as he emerged to find Ludwig just standing still with his back facing the door, he stopped abruptly and found irritation taking over him once more. It really shouldn't be his business, but Feliciano was one of his best friends, so when someone hurt him like Ludwig had...he couldn't really control his tongue against that person. He gritted his teeth to try and stop himself and just marched past the man. But at the stairs he whirled and glared at him.

"You have some nerve being here."

Ludwig didn't even flinch or speak. But he did sigh.

That made Arthur even angrier and his voice turned to a hiss.

"You hurt him badly. And you're still hurting him just by being here."

"That was never my intention. It's been twenty one years. I hadn't expected him to have forgiven me. But I had hoped he could at least forget me and move on. So now that we're meeting again we could at least talk civilly."

Arthur shook his head, not wanting to tell the man any of the things he suspected Feliciano still felt for him. But he did let one thing slip.

"Yeah, well that was kinda difficult for him to do."

"Because of Juliet, you mean. Our daughter."

Arthur caught his breath and gritted his teeth again.

"So you found out about that."

"Yes" Ludwig whispered, and then sighed again, "He's given me permission to stay for now, in order to see our daughter be married."

Arthur sighed as well.

"Can't fault you for that. Didn't know she existed so you're not at fault for not being involved in her life up until now. But..." he pointing his finger directly at Ludwig, "You will leave first thing tomorrow."

It wasn't a request; it was an order. And Arthur whirled back around without waiting for a reply. But shortly after his voice carried back up to Ludwig.

"And if he asks, you'd better not tell that bloody magician that you saw me!"

~*My my*~

Arthur pulled himself back up onto the dock, standing for several moments, just staring out at the sea. The water had indeed done him a lot of good. He was now more calm and composed and had decided that he was going to take a risky step. After the wedding, after Andrew and Juliet had taken off on their honeymoon, he was going to tell Alfred that Andrew was their son.

That put him more at ease than he had been for the past day and he let out a relieved sigh before he turned back to the beach. He enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his bare skin mixed with the still cool water droplets making their way down his chest and dripping from his swim trunks. But his good mood evaporated shortly after as he reached the beach and went to where he had left his towel and shirt. He needed to get back to the villa to see if Feli needed help with any more preparations, but after he had dried off and picked up his shirt, he discovered that his watch, which he had wrapped in the shirt, was gone. With a frown he dressed and then began to scan and pat the surrounding sand. He spent several minutes searching and yet he couldn't find it anywhere!

"Bloody kids must have thought it funny to hide it." he grumbled and whirled in the direction of the group of boys and girls hanging out around the snack shack. He scanned them and found what he was looking for. The watch was wrapped around the wrist of a boy with dirty blond hair, leaning on the bar and laughing.

"Oi!" He shouted and stomped towards him, "Give me back my watch, little git!"

"Ah thought you would probably want it back. Then, how about a trade, Artie?"

Arthur froze and stared at Alfred. From the back he hadn't recognized the young man, but now he was frozen by the mischievous blue eyes behind glasses. Alfred's shirt was also unbuttoned and Arthur found himself, he was rather ashamed to admit it, admiring the young sorcerer's exposed chest.

Alfred noticed his eyes had dipped down and grinned.

"Twenty one years later and you still react the same."

Arthur snapped at that and glared at him.

"What are you playing at, Alfred F Jones? Give me back my watch and get out of my life."

"I'll give you back your watch if you agree to talk to me." Alfred replied and slipped it off his wrist.

Arthur groaned and tried to snatch it from Alfred's hand.

"Give it here, git!"

Alfred grinned even wider and held it higher.

"You want it, you talk to me."

Arthur was not keen to part with the keepsake, it had been a present from his son a few years ago, but he also was not ready to talk privately with Alfred. Not until after Andrew's wedding. So instead he formulated a new idea.

"What if we make this into a little game instead?" He knew how much Alfred loved games. Sure enough the young man's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"What do you have in mind?"

"If I can get the watch then I'm free to leave with it, without having to talk to you. You're free to use all the help you want in keeping it away from me if you choose. Deal?"

Alfred's grin spread all the way to his eyes and he nodded.

"Deal. You'll never get it though, old man."

Arthur folded his arms and smirked back.

"I'll make you eat those words. Little boys who play with fire get their fingers burned."

The girls and boys around the two exchanged grins and the boy behind the bar started skimming through the playlist on his i-Pod on the docking station until he found background music for a tune perfect for the moment. This was going to be good!

Alfred walked backwards away from the bar, still holding up the watch and Arthur began to follow him with a smirk still on his face. Then the young changeling began to sing to the crowd's delight. Most of the young people on the island, be they girl or guy, had a slight crush on Arthur Kirkland and loved those rare moments when he would sing.

 _"You're so hot, teasing me. So you're blue, but I can't take a chance on a kid like you. It's something I couldn't do."_

"Well you did twenty one years ago. Why is it different now?" Alfred grinned and easily dodged Arthur's first wild attempt to snatch the watch. He took several long steps back through the sand, never taking his eyes off Arthur's emerald green ones.

Arthur was not deterred in the least.

 _"There's that look, in your eyes. I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild. Ah but boy you're only a child."_

"Maybe that was the case when we first met, but now I'm 40. Though happily, magic prolongs youth so I still look in my early twenties. Can't mess with this masterpiece!" He gestured to himself, running the watch down his chest. Arthur took the opportunity to try and grab the object again, but instead Alfred tossed it over the changeling's head and one of the other boys caught it. Arthur made his crash avoidance and pivot look graceful as he turned to follow the watch. He and the boy stepped in sink forward and back with Arthur throwing out his hands to try and catch the watch no matter where it went.

 _"Well I could dance with ya honey, if you think it's funny. Does your mother know that you're out?"_

The boy narrowly avoided having him grab the watch since he had suddenly become aware of how close Arthur had gotten and briefly only focused on that. He tossed the watch to one of the girls this time and Arthur walked in her direction.

 _"And I could chat with ya, baby. Flirt a little maybe. Does your mother know that you're out?"_

The girl tossed the watch back to Alfred and he held it above Arthur's head once more and sang a teasing little backup.

 _"Take it easy."_

Arthur stopped in front of him, still smirking.

 _"Take it easy. Better slow down, boy. That's no way to go. Does your mother know?"_

Arthur swept around him quickly and tried to grab the watch without Alfred actually watching him.

 _"Take it easy."_

Alfred was a bit surprised but he still managed to sing and dodge by running forward in time. Arthur folded his arms and smirked at having startled him a bit as he began walking forward again.

 _"Take it easy. Try and cool it, boy. Take it nice and slow. Does your mother know?"_

Alfred and Arthur stared at each other again and Arthur began to frown. He closed his eyes and tried to think of how he could get the watch in a different way than what he had been attempting, since that was clearly not working. His mind came back to the first time Alfred had thrown the watch and how that boy had kinda lost control when Arthur got close to him. He grinned. It was an interesting notion and it had been awhile since he had tried to use it to his advantage. He turned back to Alfred, putting on a tempting sultry smile.

 _"I can see, what you want. But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun."_

He unbuttoned his shirt, spending a bit of time on each button so that his chest was exposed bit by bit.

 _"So maybe I'm not the one."_

His shirt hung fully open now and the surrounding group was just staring at him, some with open mouths.

 _"Now you're so cute. I like your style. And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that...smi-le."_

He had reached Alfred and instead of reaching for the watch he placed his hands on the young man's chest and looked up at him from lowered lashes. Alfred's breath caught and he gulped. Completely surprised by Arthur's sudden change.

 _"But boy you're only a child."_

Arthur gave him a violent push and, already off balanced by the touch, Alfred tripped backwards and almost fell. But he managed to plant his feat before that could happen. He expected Arthur to come after him again, but instead the man turned to a nearby girl and began leading her in an easy two-step.

 _"Well I could dance with ya honey, if you think it's funny. Does your mother know that you're out?"_

He dropped the girl's arms and made a spin of his own, holding out his arms for whoever wanted to catch him again. This time it was one of the boys.

 _"And I could chat with ya, baby. Flirt a little maybe. Does your mother know that you're out?"_

Alfred approached where he was dancing with a slightly annoyed expression on his face as he picked up the extra chant again.

 _"Take it easy."_

Arthur switched to a new boy and danced rather close.

 _"Take it easy."_

Alfred folded his arms with the watch clutched tightly over one as he picked up more of the song.

 _"Better slow down, boy. That's no way to go."_

Arthur placed a finger teasingly under the boy's chin as he sang.

 _" Does your mother know?"_

Alfred pulled the boy back and glared at Arthur.

 _"Take it easy!"_

Arthur just looked at him curiously before finding a new partner to dance with.

 _"Take it easy."_

Alfred pulled this new boy back as well and sang more loudly at Arthur as the other man easily switched to a girl this time.

 _"Try and cool it, boy. Take it nice and slow."_

The girl giggled and Arthur smiled at her and sang softly.

 _" Does your mother know?"_

He glanced to the side to see Alfred practically fuming. The watch was almost forgotten. Just a little more tormenting and Arthur would have his desired prize. He started dancing with another girl in nothing but a revealing bikini.

 _"Well I could dance with ya honey, if you think it's funny. Does your mother know that you're out?"_

He spun her away and instantly another girl took her place. All the while he watched Alfred moving around them, trying to get closer.

 _"And I could chat with ya, baby. Flirt a little maybe. Does your mother know that you're out?"_

It was really too easy! Arthur could see the look in Alfred's eyes, and it was the same that the boy had had when he had suspected Arthur of having something on the side with Francis.

 _"Well I could dance with ya honey, if you think it's funny. Does your mother know that you're out?"_

He was dancing with a boy again now, and Alfred had gotten close. Another few moments and he would probably step right into Arthur's path.

 _"And I could chat with ya, baby. Flirt a little maybe. Does your mother know that you're out?"_

Alfred stepped in his path and grabbed hold of him, glaring down into his eyes. Arthur could feel the watch through the loose shirt on his back.

 _"Does your mother know that you're out?"_

He slid his hands down Alfred's chest again and then out to his arms. The sorcerer's expression flicked to one of desire just briefly at the touch. He was completely focused on the man so he wasn't aware of what was about to happen as Arthur moved himself backwards in his grip in order to slide his hands even farther down his arms to his wrists and then...

 _"Does your mother Know That You're OUT?!"_

Arthur jumped back from him with a triumphant grin, dangling the watch so he could easily see.

"You let jealousy get the better of you, Jones." he chided with a laugh.

Alfred just continued to stare at him with slight confusion, before he at last seemed to see the watch and his eyes widened with understanding, then he grinned, and then he burst into laughter and clutched at his stomach.

"Ah, well played, Kirkland." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the changeling. Arthur laughed as well and didn't push him away for awhile. Not until he had slipped the watch back on his wrist. But finally he did and forcefully pried himself out of the sorcerer's arms.

Alfred let him go and sighed.

"You managed to get out of the talk for now, Artie. But I promise I will find another way to make you talk to me soon."

"Good luck." Arthur smirked and then walked back to where he had left his towel. He buttoned his shirt back up and then turned back briefly to look at the group. All of them were still staring at him as if they weren't entirely certain what had just happened.

He grinned, winked, saluted, and tossed his towel over his shoulder, walking back in the direction of the stairs with his head held high.

"Dang he's good." one of the boys closest to Alfred breathed and it made the sorcerer whirl and glare at him.

"Keep off, he's mine!" he growled and then ran off towards one of the different trails back up to the villa.


End file.
